


The Daughter

by CelticWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Slytherin Harry, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t look so upset, Lily.” He put a scathing emphasis on the name. “I did warn you. And remember, you made this choice freely.” <br/> He stood up and, ignoring the carrier, left, after Steve moved out of the way. Steve shot a sad look back at Lily, unable to believe that she could just abandon her child in favour of another. Then, he followed Loki out. </p>
<p>The adoption of one of the Potter Twins will change the fate of the young girl drastically. </p>
<p>Father daughter relationship between Loki and FemHarry. After The Avengers, but not taking Thor The Dark World into account- I began writing this a long time before the second film came out. It was too far gone to change it as drastically as I would have had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adoption

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**  

Lily Potter looked down at the small baby girl in her arms as she sat in the coffee shop in the heart of muggle London. She felt the Oroborous pendant hanging around her neck and the power stored inside it. It was due to the pendant that she had survived that night, and thanks to Voldemort’s ‘purebloods are better’ spiel, he had only stunned James, hoping to convert him afterwards probably. But, somehow, their two children had mysteriously survived the attack, and sent Voldemort’s killing curse back at the evil wizard.

 When the two Potters had woken up, they realised how they had both survived, but it took talking with Dumbledore to figure out how their children had survived and how Voldemort was gone. Lily had been unaware that her necklace and the power locked within it would save her life from the most lethal of curses, but it had. And not only that- because she had willingly sacrificed herself for her children, her love, and the love her son, Hadrian, had for her daughter, Emma, his twin, his magic had protected them, combined with an ancient magic. But Albus was sure that Voldemort wasn’t gone for good, and so they would need to focus on protecting and training Hadrian. Therefore, Emma needed to be with someone who could take care of her properly while they focused on Hadrian.

 James and Albus had suggested Lily’s adoptive sister, but she knew Petunia wouldn’t treat her daughter correctly. And she couldn’t bear to hand her over to someone in the wizarding world and risk seeing someone else raising her daughter. So, that left one option open to her. She had to contact the one person that she had sworn she would never see again. She had been unsure about it when she came up with the option, but when they heard it, James and Albus both agreed that it was probably the best option, but she was still unsure, and she was thinking furiously on how she could get him to agree, if he took her, that she would be able to still have contact with her daughter, her and James. She was unaware of anyone approaching her until someone stopped at her table.  

 “Hello Sigyn.” A smooth, cold, voice said. She looked up.

* * *

Loki stopped outside the small café and rolled his eyes. “I know you are following me Captain.” He said.

 Captain Steve Rogers sighed and stepped up. “Well, you can’t expect to just be able to walk off on your own after what you’ve done.”

 “I assure you I have no intentions of world domination again. You can come in with me if you want to make sure I am speaking the truth- instead of unsuccessfully scouting from outside, or another booth.” With that, he entered the café and walked towards a table that a red haired woman was sat at, a baby carrier on the floor next to her, a bundle in her arms. Steve followed him carefully; weary of what the god might be up to. Loki stopped at the table.

 “Hello Sigyn.” He said in a cool tone, his face impassive.

 Her head snapped up and her forest green eyes met his emerald green eyes. “Loki. Thank you for agreeing to come. Take a seat.” She motioned to the booth opposite her. He sat down and the large blonde man took the seat next to him, looking rather uncomfortable. “Who is your friend?”

 “This is Captain Rogers.” Loki said curtly, before cutting straight to the matter at hand. “What do you want, Sigyn?”

 She looked back down at the baby in her arms. The child had just woken up and was looking round with bright green eyes. “My husband and I… we need your help.”

 “And why should I help you? If I am not mistaken, we severed ties when you decided to leave and become mortal and learn their magics.”

 “I know but… we cannot look after our daughter.”

 “And you are hoping I will take her? Why? Why would I do that? Why even come to me in the first place? Didn’t you intend to reverse your age and become a part of a mortal family? Can they not take her?”

 “My parents are dead and my sister wants nothing to do with me.”

 “A feeling I share with her then.” He snapped.

 Sigyn seemed to be holding in a retort, and then she finally spoke after letting out a long, calming breath. “If Emma stays with us, she will not grow up the way she should. Her twin brother is in danger and will need protection and, when he is older, training, and we won’t be able to find enough time-”

 “Oh so it is not because you _can’t_ look after her, it is because you _won’t_ look after her. Becoming mortal has addled your mind, Sigyn. You would never have favoured one child over another like this before. You would have treated them both equally. Or would you? I can see I have gotten off lightly now. Any children we would have had would have wondered why their mother did not care about them.”

 “It’s not that I don’t care for Emma! Hadrian needs the extra attention. He’s the subject of a prophecy.”

 “So? What right does that give you to decide he is more important than your daughter?” Loki asked. But he knew that if he left the child with Sigyn, the girl would grow up in the shadow of her brother… much as he had. The girl would end up bitter and lonely and Loki knew all too well how those feelings could consume someone. If he took the girl, the downside would be that he would be doing Sigyn a favour, but on the upside… she didn’t look too sure about this, and this was his chance to have a child that Odin couldn’t claim was a threat to Asgard. Her mother had been Ӕsir, and even if Loki performed a blood adoption ritual, that wouldn’t change. She would be his daughter. He could raise her as his. He could prove to himself at least that he could be better than even Odin in one aspect. He could be a better father to the girl than Odin ever had been to him.

 Steve on the other hand, was speechless. This woman was just ready to abandon her daughter? And to Loki. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Steve’s eyes widened slightly as Loki held his arms out towards Sigyn.

 “Let me see the child Sigyn.” He said.

 Sigyn handed the girl to Loki. “It’s Lily now actually.”

 Loki simply sneered as he took the baby and looked down at her. He reached out with his magic and felt a great well within the child. That would surely increase when she gained immortality, but, she would be nowhere near as powerful as him, even if he did decide to go through with the blood adoption, unless… he looked up at Lily.

 “I will take her, but if I do, understand this- she will be my daughter. I will raise her as if she were my own. Once I leave this café with her, that is it, no turning back from your decision, and no reversing it.”

 Lily nodded, her throat constricting. She had known that this was a bad idea, but she had promised James that if Loki was willing to take care of Emma, she would not return with the child today. James thought it would be best for a clean break, at least for now. “I understand.” She said.

 He looked at her for a moment. “I am unsure about whether that is true… but you will in time. One more thing, when you became mortal, the power you held as one of the Ӕsir was stored within that pendant.” He pointed to the pendant around her neck. “You were able to maintain the magic of a witch, but you do not need the necklace to keep that power. The magic stored within the necklace would be better put to use than as simple decoration, would you not agree?”

 “What would you use my power for?”

 “Just because you have forsaken your birth right does not mean you should deny it to your daughter.”

 “You would make her immortal anyway, would you not?”

 “Her power will still be far smaller than I would like. It would take longer to train her. If she is going to be my daughter, I want her to have the ability and the power to stand on her own if she needs to. To defend herself against any attacker. As it is, if she is simply made immortal, when she is older, her powers will be nothing compared to mine. Or others such as Amora for that matter. And you know how volatile she can be.”

 Lily cast a worried glance at Emma and unhooked the pendant from around her neck. She held it out and Loki took it before placing it in a pocket, Emma cradled in one arm easily. Lily pulled out a pen and a folder. “Let’s get this over with then.” She said, opening it up to reveal the necessary paper work. Loki sneered at it, but knew that validating his adoption of the child on Midgard may come in handy later on. He read all of it through using magic, without alerting Sigyn, to change parts of the agreement to suit himself. The original papers had said that the adoption would only last until she was eleven. That wouldn’t do. Presumably, she and her husband had hoped that he wouldn’t read the small print. They had already signed, so changing the words was easy enough, and she wouldn’t realise until it was too late, and he had left with the child. There was even a part of the form that gave him the chance to rename the girl. If he was going to do this, he may as well run the full race, as they say. Under the pretence that he was still reading, he came up with a name for his new daughter. One fitting for a Princess of Asgard. He signed the necessary parts and quickly filled in the part renaming her, not giving Lily a chance to see it, or she would know something was wrong. He could sense the spell on the file, meaning that when the forms were completed and the file closed, the forms would be sent to the right places, and an adoption certificate and copy sent back to the file. He hid his smirk. The laziness of the magical population of Midgard concerning paperwork had just ensured his adoption of the child would never be argued against. At least, not successfully. He signed the last section, and closed the file. Then, he reopened it and slipped out the adoption certificate and closed the file again, sliding it back across the table to Lily who looked ready to cry.

 “Don’t look so upset, _Lily_.” He put a scathing emphasis on the name. “I did warn you. And remember, you made this choice freely.”

 He stood up and, ignoring the carrier, left, after Steve moved out of the way. Steve shot a sad look back at Lily, unable to believe that she could just abandon her child in favour of another. Then, he followed Loki out.

* * *

 Lily picked up the file and slipped it into her bag. It was done. Thankfully, the paperwork was magically binding. She would see her daughter again in just under ten years’ time. Making sure that no one was looking, she shrunk the carrier and stood, before leaving. She walked out and found a certain point before apparating home. When there she smiled sadly at James.

 “It’s done.” She said.

 “He agreed? Well, at least we know she will be well taken care of. Hey, don’t cry, we’ll have her back when she’s eleven.”

 “I’m not so sure James.” Lily said.

 “What do you mean?”

 “I… Loki wanted the pendant to give my Ӕsir power to Emma. With her own power, plus that… She will be one of the more powerful sorceresses there.”

 “So?”

 “Even though Asgardians favour strength physically, her magic will be great enough that she will not be granted the permission to do what I did. I think that was why he really wanted the pendant James. An Ӕsir of that strength… Odin would not block her powers. He would not make her mortal unless it was punishment.”

 “The contract is magically binding Lils.” James said.

 “I wouldn’t put it past Loki to find a way out of it. He has ten years, after all. He’s good at doing things like that in less time.”

 “It’s air tight. Albus drew it up himself. Look, it’ll be on the certificate, watch.” He opened the file which was on the desk and as they both looked down at the certificate, they gasped, realising the truth.

 “He even changed her name.” Lily said looking at the name on the certificate under the name Emma Lily Potter. Kysa Lokidottir.

 “How… how did he do this? We didn’t sign this one. We _know_ we didn’t.”

 “He must have used magic to change the forms to a permanent adoption.” Lily said. “The trickster.” Her laugh was hollow. “I should have known he was up to something while filling in those forms after his little speech about if he took her in then that was it. I should have known he would have noticed. I was betrothed to him at one point for goodness sakes! Oh James, what are we going to do now?”

 “We’ll figure something out Lily. I promise.” James said.

* * *

 Back at the hotel penthouse suite that the Avengers and Loki were in due to a reconnaissance mission, Loki and Steve entered the living room area, where the team were gathered, including Pepper Potts and Jane Foster, who had been allowed to come along due to the length of the mission. That they could help create a believable alibi didn’t hurt either. They all looked round when they both entered and the whole group froze when they registered what they were seeing.

 “Yeah.” Steve said, “I’m having a hard time believing what just happened too, and I know the whole story.” He moved into the room and poured himself a drink at the bar. Even though he couldn’t get drunk, he knew he needed something strong to drink.  

 “Loki… where did the child come from?” Thor asked his brother.

 Loki retold what had happened, about how Sigyn had not wanted to raise her daughter, and asked him to take her. He explained the encounter, or at least, the parts that Steve knew about. There was no need to mention he had changed what the forms had said, after all.

 “Now, if you will excuse me, I want to make sure Kysa has her Ӕsir powers before we take her to Asgard.”

 “Didn’t Sigyn, Lily, whatever, say her name was Emma?” Steve asked.

 “There was an option on the forms for me to change her name. Sigyn will find out when she bothers to look at her copy of the adoption certificate.” Loki said, before he headed into his room and closed the door behind him. Loki sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the small girl cradled in his arms. “Let’s give you your birth right, shall we little one?” He asked softly. She just looked up at him before she smiled and laughed. He smiled down at her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant. He began to murmur the spells that would awaken her Asgardian heritage, and when her full powers were released he seamlessly switched to the spells that would transfer the powers in the necklace into Kysa. When he was done, there was a soft golden glow surrounding her. It faded slowly. He smiled at her again. “Just one more thing to do Little Kysa. And then we shall see about getting you something to eat and anything else you will need.” He said, before he drew out one of his smaller daggers and enchanted it so that when he made the cuts, it would not cause pain. He wouldn’t have bothered, but he already felt protective over the small girl. She was his daughter, and he would not see her in pain. But, it was necessary to cut her with the runes, as well as himself, in order to complete the adoption. He began the spell and when the time was right, made the cuts on himself and her and mixed their blood together. This would also give her a slight boost to her magic, ensuring that she would be powerful when she was older. But the main reason was so that no one on Asgard could dispute his claim to raise her. Through the blood adoption, he would be her father, just as much as James Potter was. More so, seeing as he had _chosen_ to be her father. Whereas, Potter had chosen to give her up. And this time, if Odin did try to take her from him as he had Hel, Jormangandr and Fenrir, he wouldn’t find it quite as easy.   

 When the spell was done, light surrounded Kysa again. This time, however, it was green, not gold. The wounds on both of them healed and he saw her dark brown, near black hair change to pure black, and her eyes changed from forest green to emerald green. For a moment, they flashed red, indicating the Jotun blood she now shared with him was active, but she would only be half Jotun thanks to her mother. How much that would show would be determined when she was older. When the glow faded, he looked up and around the room. Loki frowned.

 “Well, this won’t do. There is nowhere for you to sleep.” He clicked his fingers and a moment later things had shifted subtly and a large dark wood crib was on one side of the bed. It was only after that last piece of magic that he realised that how tired he felt. Those spells had taken more energy than he had thought they would. There was a reason that the blood adoption was so rarely used. It was such a complete and final spell that it took a lot of magic to use. And many Asgardians did not like feeling so weak and drained. Neither did he, but it was a necessary evil. One he would put up with because of the end result- especially since he had ensured it couldn’t be broken. Pushing the tiredness down for now, he stood and went back to the lounge. He looked at the clock and noticed that several hours had passed. Had he truly not noticed all that time passing?

 “Jeez reindeer games, you’ve only just got the kid and you’re already looking like you’ve missed three weeks of sleep.” Tony said.

 “I am still perfectly capable of killing you Stark, make no mistake about that.”

 “You wouldn’t, you’re holding your new daughter.” _He_ had obviously come to terms enough with the situation in the past few hours.

 “It would be an easy thing to put Kysa in her crib and then come out and kill you.”

 “Ah.” He said, showing he hadn’t thought of that. “But it would give me a running head start.”

 “Not much of one.” Loki pointed out. Then, he noticed the bags of shopping in the corner of the lounge. He raised an eyebrow.

 “You looked like you weren’t coming out for a while, and seeing as you just brought Kysa and nothing for her, like food, clothes and diapers, we went out shopping for her.” Pepper said. “Good thing too, all the shops would be closed by now.”

 Loki nodded his thanks and walked over to the bags.

 “Brother, are you sure you are ready for the responsibility of a parent? You do not even have a wife. She will grow up without a mother.”

 “I will manage Thor. And I am sure our mother will be enough of one to Kysa that she will not feel the absence of her own growing up.” Loki said, looking for the food. Kysa was starting to get restless and he was sure she was hungry.

 Soon, the Avengers were treated to the spectacle of Loki feeding what was obviously one very hungry baby.

 “Is… the big bad god of Mischief feeding a baby?” Clint asked snickering.

 “I will shove this spoon so far up that you won’t be able to see straight.” Loki threatened.

 “You’d have to dodge the arrows first.” Clint replied. Then he quirked an eyebrow. “Is she on the second pot of that food?”

 “With that appetite, Loki I think she’s actually your niece.” Tony laughed.

 “It has been a few hours since she last ate, Stark. Plus, the adoption spells and the transition from mortal to Ӕsir are bound to have taken their toll on her.” Loki said, shaking his head as Kysa took another spoonful which put the second pot of baby food as half empty- and then she spat it out- and giggled as Loki wiped it off his face.

 “Oh yeah- Karma’s a bitch. And your Karma just came round to bite you in the ass in the form of your new daughter.” Clint laughed while most of the others laughed at the sight as well.

 “Clint!” Natasha scolded. “Language around the baby! She’s going to start picking up words like that if you aren’t careful.”

 “I think someone’s had enough.” Pepper said, looking at Kysa. “It’s getting late. You should probably change her and put her to bed.”

 Loki nodded. “If she’ll behave.”

 “She’s your daughter Loki. If you’ve blood adopted her, and I think you have, she’s going to be trouble.” Thor laughed.

 “How did you guess?”

 “You were in there for far too long to simply release her powers. Plus, you wouldn’t want anyone trying to take her from you now you’ve decided to raise her. That would be the only way no one back home could contest you raising her.”

 Loki was surprised. It was rare that Thor had any moment of insight, but this was obviously one of those times.

 “Blood adopted?” Bruce asked. “What’s that, and how is that different from a regular adoption?”

 “On Asgard, if someone has the magical power available to them, and is worried about someone contesting their guardianship of the child, then the one adopting the child can blood adopt them. It is a complex, and long, spell which includes the mixing of the blood of both the child and the new parent, or parents. Because of this, I am just as much Kysa’s father now as the mortal who helped bring her into this world.”

 “Well, that would end custody battles.” Bruce supposed.

 “How come this isn’t a regular thing with adoption?” Jane asked.

 “It takes an inordinate amount of power, and most of the time, there is no issue over the custody of the child with adoptions. People do not see the need. Plus, the child can be no older than two years of age. Sometimes, a child is adopted when they are too old. Especially with the ‘glory of battle’ killing off their fathers and mothers either remarrying or killing themselves.” Loki shook his head and stood up, picking Kysa up as he stood.

 He changed Kysa in the en-suite bathroom attached to his room and then placed her in the crib next to his bed. Though he was tired, he mustered up the energy for a few final spells. One to alert him should someone enter the room, another to stop anyone who wasn’t him teleporting in or out of the room and a third, a shield around Kysa’s crib that would stop anyone who managed to get that far without him coming between them, from straight out taking her unless, once again, it was him. They would have to bring down the spell first. He didn’t have the energy tonight to make exceptions from the spells, such as to take Thor or the others into account. He would just have to hope that should some disaster happen, he wouldn’t be rendered completely unconscious and unable to be woken while the others were unable to get Kysa out. But, it was only for one night. He could alter his protections once he had regained his strength. Being sure that she was safe for the night, Loki changed and collapsed onto the bed, before falling fast asleep.

 

 

 

 


	2. Incidents, Asgard and Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Loki awoke to crying and he shot up in bed. It had been a month since he had adopted Kysa, and she had always slept through the night, until now. He picked her up out of the crib. They were back in New York, at Stark tower, so he could have placed her in another room, but Loki still wanted to keep her near him. He had to protect her.

 “What is wrong little Kysa? Why have you woken up in a bad mood?” He could tell she didn’t need to be changed, and when he tried to give her a bottle, she wouldn’t take it. So what was wrong? Suddenly the alarms in the building went off and Loki’s grip on Kysa tightened. There was an intruder or intruders in the building, and Kysa had sensed it.

 He grabbed the pouch sling that he had once scoffed at, realising that he may need both his hands, but he did not want to leave Kysa go in this situation. If she was with him, he could keep her safe, but he would need both hands in order to attack and defend, and cast more complex spells. He placed the sling around his chest and put her in the pouch before carefully leaving the room, alert for danger.  

 The Avengers were already awake and moving around, looking for the intruder in the penthouse.

 “J.A.R.V.I.S perform a sweep of the entire tower and find whoever triggered the alarm.” Tony said.

 “Sir, I believe I have found two groups of intruders. One with hostile intent, and one without.”

 “How can you tell that?”

 “The non-hostiles appear to be a group of four from Asgard, if the extra strength they are exhibiting and the armour they are wearing is anything to go by. The others are trying to force their way past and up the stairs. They are wearing hooded robes and are letting off bolts of energy that have vaguely similar energy patterns to Loki’s magic, but nowhere near the strength or intricacy.”

 “It seems that mortal wizards may just be the intruders.” Loki said, his face darkening. “Sigyn must be trying to go back on the adoption.”

 “So soon?” Steve asked, frowning.

 “It is the only explanation.” Thor said, heading for the stairs. “I will go down this way. The rest of you should take the elevator, and then we will have them trapped.”

 “I will remain up here. I do not want to take Kysa into a fight unless I have too. And I will not leave her alone.” Loki said.

 The others nodded. If the wizards were here for Kysa, someone would have to remain with her anyway. And Loki was probably the best bet, especially since the others did not trust him not to stab them in the back yet.

 The others had been gone for ten minutes when a funnel of smoke landed on the landing pad that Tony normally used when coming in from his patrols as Iron Man. The smoke dispersed revealing a man in black robes and a skull mask. He strode into the penthouse.

 “Give me the child.” He demanded.

 Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Get behind me.” He said to Jane and Pepper, knowing his power wouldn’t differentiate between them and this mortal who had come for his daughter as his anger spiked.

 As the two mortal women did so, the man moved forward. Loki, however, was sure that the man had not been sent by Sigyn. He was filled with hate. Kysa’s cries picked up. She could sense it too. “I will allow you to live if you give me the child. She is all I want. The Dark Lord will praise me for killing the sister of the one who stopped him when he returns.”

 “No.” Loki said, his voice as cold as ice as he watched the man walk towards him. Loki’s eyes turned red, and the man stopped and gasped as he saw the change and watched as Loki’s skin became blue and the markings of his Jotun heritage appeared. Ice spread out from Loki’s feet, forwards and to the side, but not behind. The temperature of the room dropped drastically and the ice creeped up the man’s feet, encompassing them, and then continuing up his legs, and body. The wizard panicked and started trying to blast the ice away from his body, and it might have temporarily worked, had the spell not blasted a part of the man’s leg off and caused him to cry out in pain and drop his wand. The ice continued its path up the man’s body, encompassing him and killing him from the cold. The ice had moved past him and moved up the windows as well, frosting them over. With the help of his magic Loki knew it took just over a minute for the man to die once the ice had completely covered him, not just from the cold, but also from asphyxiation.

 “C-could y-you m-maybe p-put t-the h-heating b-b-back o-on p-please?” He heard Jane stammer. He turned round and saw that while they had been spared from the ice, the room was still cold, and the two women were clutching each other for warmth. He allowed the temperature to go back to normal and stopped manipulating the ice. His skin returned to its usual pale complexion and his eyes became green again. But the ice still remained, left to melt. He could remove it, and he probably would later.

 Loki looked down at Kysa who was letting out a few hiccups, but was alright. He smiled softly down at her, glad she was no longer clearly upset. He knew the Jotun blood she shared with him had protected her from the cold. Especially this close to him.

 Then, she lifted an arm up and placed her hand against his chin. “Daddy.” She said once, before letting her hand fall back down. Her eyes closed, and she was asleep. Loki was frozen in place, looking down at the now sleeping Kysa. She hadn’t said one word since he had adopted her and now… her first word had been to call him daddy.   

 “What happened here?” Steve asked as the others turned up again. They had brought the unconscious and bound wizards with them.

 “He wanted to kill Kysa.” Loki said, finally looking up. “This was not Sigyn’s doing.”

 “Sigyn?” Sif asked. The four who had appeared, were, as he had assumed, Sif and the Warriors Three. “What would she have had to do with this?”

 “She asked Loki to take her daughter in. The only reason we could think that wizards would attack right now was because she wanted her daughter back. Even though she basically abandoned Kysa for her son.” Thor explained. “But why would they want to kill her?”

 “The Dark Lord must be avenged!” One of the wizards had woken up and he was obviously angry. “And seeing as we cannot get to the brat who defeated him, we went after his twin. The Dark Lord will reward us for this when he returns. We who avenged him!” He slipped free of his bonds and jumped to his feet. He made to run at Loki, but his head jerked to the side and his neck snapped as Thor punched him.

 “Anyone else want to make an attempt on my niece’s life?” The few others who had woken up shook their heads, while their comrades remained unconscious.

 “I thought Loki was just taking her in.” Fandral said.

 “Sigyn practically begged me to adopt her. So I did so. Completely. Not that Sigyn is aware that I have blood adopted her.”

 “That would be why the All-Father wishes to speak with you then.” Volstagg said. “He was rather vague on the reason.”

 Thor and Loki exchanged a look. It was time. He had put off taking Kysa to Asgard. Hel being of his blood hadn’t stopped her from being taken and cast into Helheim by Odin. But Kysa… she was different. There was nothing about her that the Ӕsir could object to, was there? And now… he couldn’t deny it, he had bonded with Kysa much more than he had with Hel, Fenrir, Jormangandr or Sleipnir. He was going to raise her, no matter what anyone else thought. And he knew he had Thor’s support in this too.

 “Then we will leave for Asgard in the morning.” Thor said. “But now, I think we should get this lot,” He motioned to the wizards, “To holding cells. They can be interrogated later.”

 “Let me get this straight, Loki’s adopted the daughter of Sigyn? I never thought you would do anything to help her, Loki.” Volstagg said.

 “All that matters is that it’s done. Kysa is my daughter now. That is the end of the matter.” Loki turned and left the room, and headed back to his own room, a flick of his hand ridding the lounge of ice. The wizard’s body collapsed to the ground. Back in his bedroom he placed Kysa back in her crib. She stirred momentarily but did not wake. He stroked her cheek gently with one finger and smiled. Her first word had recognised him as her father. “I will always protect you little one. Even if I have to kill to ensure you are safe.” He murmured, knowing she couldn’t hear him, and even if she could, she wouldn’t understand the promise he made her. But it was a promise he didn’t intend to break.

* * *

 The next day found Loki, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three taking both Kysa and Jane to Asgard for the first time. Loki did not put Kysa in the sling again, knowing he had no need of it today. While he would be on guard as it could take a wrong turn, he did not believe any confrontation would become so great that he would need both his hands.

 When they reached Odin’s throne room, Thor introduced Jane to their parents first. She was accepted quickly, and Loki knew that she would be granted immortality. He could almost hear his mother’s mind whirring with ideas and plans for the wedding. And then the attention turned to him and Kysa, who had remind amazingly silent and was looking round the room curiously.

 “When Heimdel told me of what happened on Midgard between you and Sigyn, and subsequent events afterwards, I almost didn’t believe it, but now I can see that he spoke nothing but the truth.” Odin said as he looked at his son and the child in his arms. “You really have blood adopted the child.”

 A murmur rippled through the court as he announced this. That was something none of them would think _Loki_ of all people would do. Obviously none of them thought he would ever make a suitable parent. But this would prove them wrong.

 Loki nodded. “I blood adopted her the same evening that Sigyn abandoned her.”

 That caused another murmur among the members of the court. None of them would ever have thought Sigyn would abandon a child.

 “Yes, Heimdal told me of that too. Are you ready to accept the responsibility of raising the girl as your own?”

 “I am. I knew I was the moment I agreed to take her from Sigyn and then completed the blood adoption.” Loki said.

 Odin nodded. “Very well, if that is your choice. Now, may I hold my granddaughter?”

 Wearily Loki handed Kysa to her grandfather, anticipating some sort of trick. It couldn’t be this easy could it? Odin seemed to approve of Kysa, and Frigga cooed at her when she got a chance to hold her. After a while of Frigga holding her, Kysa got restless and she was handed back to Loki, where she grabbed his coat and pulled herself up so she was in more of a sitting position, and then continued to look around the room curiously, murmuring to herself in baby talk.

 Loki allowed himself to relax slightly. If Odin was going to throw her out of Asgard, he would have given the order to do so already. And Frigga seemed to be attached to Kysa, so Loki thought she was safe for now. But, whenever he left Asgard, he would be sure to take her with him, just to be sure. At least, until he was absolutely sure his father wouldn’t do anything to separate them.

 Kysa had a nursery in the palace, and thankfully it was right next to his room. It was easy enough for him to use a spell and create a door in the wall between his room and the nursery. Then, he placed spells around the room, just like when they had been in the hotel. If anyone entered, he would be alerted, and he would know who it was, and if they left with Kysa. Loki was taking no chances with her safety.

 Kysa, who was sat on the carpet watching him as he wandered the room, crawled over to the crib and used its leg to pull herself to her feet. He stopped where he was as he watched her toddle over to him and then smile up at him.

 Loki smiled back down at Kysa. “That’s my girl. Well done.” He said, picking her up and holding her to his chest, still smiling. She laughed happily and her baby hands clutched at his coat. “Now, I believe it’s time for your nap.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	3. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip now, as you can probably guess by the chapter title.   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

  Kysa woke up slowly, before sitting up in her bed and stretching. She yawned before remembering what today was when she saw the room she was in. Yesterday had been her eleventh birthday so they hadn’t arrived at the tower until late due to the party at home. She got out of bed and quietly slipped out of the room and then slowly opened the door to her father’s room. She crept inside, being careful not to wake him. He was, as she had suspected, still asleep. She grinned in a way that promised mischief. Thankfully for her father, she only wanted to wake him up, so in true childish fashion, she stepped back a few paces, took a running start, leapt and landed on the bed, her knees landing on the mattress right next to him, her chest falling over his upper torso as she overshot her landing slightly and tried to correct it. Loki shot up in bed, and Kysa laughed. 

 “Time to get up dad! We’re going to England today! To the British mortal wizarding district!”

 “You could not wake me in a normal fashion?” He asked. She laughed. “Oh you think it is funny?”

 She made to jump off the bed, but he caught her round the waist and began to tickle her. The sounds of her shrieking with laughter woke the others in the penthouse of Stark tower up. This was actually a regular occurrence whenever the Asgardians visited the tower now. And none of them really cared. Kysa and her cousins were adored by all of the avengers. There was no doubt about it. There was something about the children that they just wanted to protect. That they had seen them grow up probably helped that fact, but it still stood- they all wanted to be a part of their lives whenever she and Thor’s children visited Midgard with Kysa’s father and uncle.

 When they had finally gathered for breakfast, Kysa had calmed down slightly, but she kept fidgeting in her seat.

 “Calm down Kysa, we will not be going to that shopping district until tomorrow.” Loki said.

 “Yes, but we’re going to England _today_.” She said, as if that was reason enough. “I’ve never been anywhere in England before.” There was that.  They had taken her to various places in America and then branched out to the rest of the world. She’d been to France, Australia, Italy, Germany and Russia, but she had never been to anywhere in Britain. For one simple reason. The Potters.

 “You won’t be seeing much of it. It’ll take the best part of twelve hours to fly there.” Natasha said.

 “But we’re still going there today!” She argued. It was the same thing every time she was going somewhere new. Even if they would only be travelling there, she’d get excited, knowing that it was the start of the entire trip.

 They used one of Stark’s private jets to get to Heathrow Airport. It took a lot of work for them to keep Kysa occupied through the trip. It was times like these when she was a bundle of energy, and if they weren’t careful, she could start letting off bursts of accidental magic. While she had Asgardian magic, and was able to wield it well, as well as her father could when he was her age, Kysa also had the magic that mortals used. That was something that she couldn’t control as well. That was the reason that they were going to England. Kysa had gotten a place at Hogwarts School and they were taking her to get her school supplies and have her first glimpse at the mortal magical world. She wished her cousins had come, but they had chosen to stay in Asgard this time. She mentally shrugged. She would make the most of it. And they had promised to come see her off to school. They would probably be on Midgard within the week. It was just like them both to say no to coming and then want to come a few days later.

 They were staying in the same hotel that they had been in when Loki had adopted Kysa, not that she knew that, of course. All she knew was that the group of adults had been there before. Of course, she also didn’t know she was adopted but Loki knew that he would have to tell her the truth soon. He’d had let slip that her mother had gone to Hogwarts. Now, she was dead set on going, and he knew she would find out in the worst way possible. He had to tell her. Plus, he knew that leaving her live her life without the truth would also not work out. He had still not forgiven Odin for that one. He knew he would have preferred to have been told sooner. But… she still probably wouldn’t take it all that well. He had tried to dissuade her. There were other schools. And then, he could tell her at the right time, and it wouldn’t seem as if his hand had been forced about it.

 Loki sighed as he watched her sit down to watch a film on the TV. He wished she would never have to know this, but at least she would have the net of knowing he had adopted her in blood.

 Walking over to the sofa, he conjured a thick green blanket. She looked up at him and smiled widely as he draped it over her. She patted the spot next to her, and he sat down before she moved under his arm and leant against his side. He always enjoyed the times he had with his daughter like this. This was one part of being a father that he would never grow tired of. Though, he could do without a few of the cheesy children’s films.  

 

* * *

 

 The next day found the group walking into a small dingy pub called the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was packed with people in robes of all different colours. “Where do we go now?” Tony asked.

 Loki solved the problem by walking up to the bar and addressing the bar tender. “Would you be able to grant us access into Diagon Alley?” He asked the man.

 “Of course sir.” The bar tender said jovially. He moved from behind the bar and led them to a door and into a small enclosed area out the back of the pub. He pulled out his wand and tapped a brick, which wiggled, before disappearing and then more bricks slid away, forming an archway. “Gringotts bank is straight ahead, you may want to stop there first to exchange some currency.”

 “Thanks for your help.” Steve said, before they all past the man and into the bright alley which was lined with various different shops with bright displays. People wearing robes, just like people back in the pub, were everywhere, going from shop to shop. Kysa noticed that many had children her age or older with them.

 “Looks like this is a popular day to get school supplies.” Natasha said.

 “Stay close.” Loki said to Kysa.

 She nodded and slipped her hand into his, and the group made their way down the alleyway. Kysa, Thor and Loki were the only ones who didn’t stare when they reached the bank and saw the goblins.

 “Whatever you do, do not smile at the goblins and show your teeth. It is considered a mortal insult to them.” Thor warned the group. They were quick to exchange pounds for galleons and then, they were out of the bank. Tony looked ready to burst.

 “Well, how about while Kysa gets her school supplies, we all split up?” He suggested hopefully. It was obvious that he wanted to go explore, and he didn’t want to adhere to a shopping list.

 “May as well. We might get the essentials done quicker if you are not with us.” Loki said. “Norns know you would be stopping to gape at every little thing.” He then led Kysa down the steps of the bank and back into the hustle and bustle of the alleyway. “Do you have your list?”

 “Yes.” She nodded, pulling it from her pocket. “Can we go get the books?”

 “We can go get the books last. If we go now, we will get nothing else done.” He smiled. “Thor would have to come and drag the _both_ of us out of there as we both looked for new books. We will get your other equipment and then your uniform before we go get the school books.”

 She sighed in disappointment, but nodded, knowing that it was true. She got the cauldron and potions kit, which included a set of crystal vials, a set of brass scales and a telescope before they went to the wand shop. Ollivanders was a musty old shop but both father and daughter could feel the magic tingling in the air.

 An old man with large pale eyes stepped out from between the shelves. “Can I help you?” He asked.

 Loki placed his hands on Kysa’s shoulders. “My daughter Kysa needs her wand.” He said.

 “Well, we’ll see about getting her sorted then.” He pulled a tape measure from his pocket. “Hold out your wand arm please.” He said.

 Kysa held out her right arm and he began measuring her, soon she noticed that Ollivander had moved away and the tape was measuring between her nostrils by itself. He snapped his fingers and the tape dropped to the floor. He pulled a box from the shelf and pulled out the wand. He then handed it to her. Kysa took the wand, only for it to be snatched back.

 “No, that won’t do at all.” He declared. Soon, they were moving through wand after wand. The pile of wands deemed useless for her had grown quite large, before the old man disappeared into the back of the shop, and came back with a very old box. “This might just do it. Maybe. My grandfather made this. And it very nearly cost him his life. As you both probably know, Fenrir is a very temperamental wolf.”

 Loki raised an eyebrow. “That has some connection to Fenrir?”

 “Yes. Elder wood with a core of hair from the tail of a particularly mischievous Kitsune which was sprinkled with what little blood my grandfather managed to get from Fenrir.”

 “Ah yes, I do remember him growling about some foolish wizard a few years back. I believe that he truly enjoyed tearing his leg off.” Loki mused.

 “Not the best time for that, dad.” Kysa said.

 “Well, try it out then.” Ollivander said, handing her the wand.

 Kysa took it and waved the wand and green and blue sparks emitted from the tip and she felt warmth spread through her fingers.

 “It seems we have found you a match. Always remember- the wand choses the wizard. You will not get the same results with another’s wand, as you would with your own. That will be nine galleons.”

 “Go wait by the door.” Loki told Kysa softly. “I need to have a few words with him.”

 “Yes dad.” She said, moving to stand out by the door.

 Loki pulled out the money needed to buy the wand and placed it on the counter. “I am going to make myself perfectly clear, mortal. If you or your kin _ever_ take anything from mine own without paying for it, as your grandfather tried to do with Fenrir, you will sorely regret it. Understood?” His tone was icy, and his smirk promised pain.

 Ollivander gulped and nodded. “Of course. How about a free wand holster? Dragon hide, from the Common Welsh Green?”

 Loki nodded and was soon leaving with Kysa and handing her the holster to strap to her wrist. Their next stop was at Madam Malkins. There were two boys around Kysa’s age in the shop, one with his father, the other with his mother. The boy with his father had dark messy brown hair, which could be mistaken for black at a distance, or at first glance, which he had obviously inherited from his father. They were paying for their purchases, and Loki watched them carefully, pretty sure already who they were.

 “But, she might be here.” The boy said excitedly. “Today! Emma might be here today, dad!”

 “She might be, or she may come for her school supplies another day, Hadrian. But she will be on the Hogwarts Express.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yes. Albus said she accepted her Hogwarts invitation. And I don’t doubt she’ll be a Gryffindor. How can _any_ Potter be anything else?”

 “I can’t wait to see her again. I wonder what she’s like. Do you think he would have treated her well?”

 “We can only hope. But we’ll find out soon.”

 “She’ll be coming home for Christmas too, right dad?”

 “Of course.” They both left, and Loki fought back the sneer. There was no way Kysa would be spending any holiday with them. They were no longer her family.

 Kysa, however, hadn’t really noticed the conversation between the Potter men. She had noticed them, and noticed the blonde boy and his mother, who had dark hair with two blonde streaks pulled back. The blonde boy was already on the stool, and had just started having his measurements taken and robes pinned.

 “Hogwarts too dear?” A witch asked.

 Kysa nodded. “Yes.” She said.

 “Hop up onto this stool then.” The woman smiled. Her name tag said that she was Madam Malkin herself. She began taking measurements.

 “Hello, are you in your first year too?” The blonde boy asked.

 “Yes, I am.” Kysa said. “I’m very excited to be going. From what I’ve read, the magic taught there is rather different to the magic I’ve learnt so far. I’m Kysa, by the way, Kysa Lokidottir.”

 “I’m Draco Malfoy.” He replied, and neither noticed his mother tense slightly and look over to where Loki had sat down to wait for his daughter, or how both the witches working on getting their robes ready exchanged glances too. “None of the wizarding families _I_ know have that surname.”

 “As with all my people, my surname is derived from my father’s name.” She answered. “It’s an old tradition.”

 “Oh, that would explain it then.” But his tone suggested that it didn’t explain at all. She knew he was still wondering why he hadn’t heard of her family before. 

 “Draco, be nice.” His mother warned.

 “I am, mother.” Draco said. “But father always says that mud-”

 “She is not muggleborn, Draco.”

 “Oh, right.” He said. “So, what house do you expect to be in? I’m bound to be in Slytherin. My entire family has been Slytherin for generations.”

 “I’m not sure myself.” She said. “I know my mother went, but I’m not sure what house she was in.”

 Draco’s voice dropped, so only she and the two witches would hear. “What about your father, what house does he expect you to be in?”

 “I expect nothing of my daughter except that she does well in her schooling. I only want what is best for her and her happiness. Any parent who says otherwise is not a good parent at all.”

 Draco jumped a mile. Kysa grinned. “Good hearing is… a family trait, I guess you could say.”

 “That’s you done.” The sales witch finally said to Draco. He hopped down from the stool and he and his mother paid for the uniform and left. Through the window, Kysa could see Mrs Malfoy explaining something in a hurried way to her son, who then looked through the window, back at Kysa, wide eyed.

 “Well that went well.” She said dryly.

 “Is it just the school robes you are looking at?” Madam Malkin asked.

 “Perhaps a few things for casual wear.” Loki suggested. “Seeing as how we’re not sure how appropriate the clothes you wear at home, and the ones for when we visit New York are in your school, Kysa.”  

 “Alright dad.” She nodded. The first option she was given, she immediately shot down.

 “It’s very feminine though. Many young girls your age go for things in this style.” The woman said.

 “It’s pink and it’s frilly.” Kysa said. “Both are a no go. I wouldn’t touch it with a ten foot barge pole, so I most certainly wouldn’t wear it.”

 In the end, they managed to get a few blouses, skirts, jumpers and trousers as well as robes to go over the top of them that Kysa wouldn’t burn the moment she left the shop. Those, coupled with her school uniform and the other clothes from the muggle world, and the clothes she wore for training and when there was nothing going on back in Asgard, saw that she would be set for the school term.

 Finally, they entered Flourish and Blotts. They grabbed the books on her list first, before either father or daughter allowed themselves to look at the other titles on offer. Kysa had her arms full of books when she all but ran into a girl around her own age.

 “Oh, I’m sorry.” She said.

 “No, I am.” The girl said. She and bushy brown hair and brown eyes and, like Kysa, an armful of books. “I should have been looking where I was going.”

 “Me too really.” Kysa grinned. “Hogwarts too, then?”

 “Yes, I’m the first witch in my family. I was terribly excited when I found out. And there are so many interesting books to read- I couldn’t just settle on only the ones on the book list.”

 “I know. I mean, the library at home is huge, and has books from all over, but I’m always on the lookout for more material. I get that from my dad.”

 The girl grinned. “I’ve never met anyone else my age who likes reading as much as I do. I’m always searching for more knowledge too.”

 “I’m Kysa by the way.”

 “Hermione.” The girl introduced. “Are you a first or second year?”

 “First. You?”

 “I’m the same. Do you know any books that might be good reading?”

 “Well… it’s not so much fun reading but… there are the books on runes. I know it’s not studied until later, but Runes really is an integral part of magic. Perhaps they start in second year after easing students into their studies. It can be quite complex, but, as I said, the study of Runes is highly important. If you’ve never studied runes before, perhaps a book for those just beginning to learn it?”

 “You sound like you grew up in the wizarding world, yet at the same time don’t know anything about it.” Hermione said. She was sharp, having picked up on the fact that Kysa didn’t know about the school curriculum.

 “I didn’t grow up here. My dad and I are sorcerers. But I have the powers of a witch as well.”

 “How do they differ?”

 “Sorcery doesn’t really need a foci for one. Every witch and wizard begins with a wand. Very few have become accomplished enough in their talent not to need one at all. Even Merlin preferred to use a staff in his more complicated spell work, rather than without a foci. But, though sorcerers do use staff’s sometimes, it really is more to help in battle, as they only really use them as battle instruments. It can also be a lot more subtle, and powerful. There are quite a few spells that are available to us that merely need thoughts to activate, and no incantations or hand movements. Merlin was borderline sorcerer.”

 “B-but, if even Merlin wasn’t completely a sorcerer, then how come he’s so important?”

 “He’s an important _wizard_. Of course, I have heard of a mortal sorcerer who’s alive today. I haven’t met him…”

 “Wait, mortal?”

 “Oh, I didn’t introduce myself properly, Kysa Lokidottir.” She said, hoping this girl wouldn’t need it spelt out by her parents as Draco Malfoy had.

 Hermione’s jaw dropped. “Really? You really are… I thought the Ӕsir were myth.”

 “I bet that until you got your letter, you thought magic was a myth too, huh? Were you of the impression the Avengers that had powers were mutants or something along those lines?”

 She nodded.

 Kysa grinned. “Don’t worry. You’ll pick things up soon enough. Even I’m going into this world blind except for what I’ve read. It’s so different from the non-magical mortal world.”

 “Do you think that on the journey to school we could perhaps meet up and talk more about magic? You must know so much about it.”

 “I’m nowhere near as good as my dad. Or grandfather and grandmother, but I think I can teach you about a few things, but no spells. You’ll need to master witchcraft first. We’re both in the same boat there; I can assure you of that.”

 “Hermione!” A man’s voice called. “It’s time to pay and leave!”

 “Coming dad!” Hermione called back, before turning back to Kysa. “I have to go. I’ll see you on September first.”

 “See you then.” Kysa agreed. It wasn’t long after that, but Kysa had grabbed quite a few new books, that she and Loki decided it was probably best to leave, and paid for their purchases and then left to meet up with the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? As you can tell by the comment about Merlin, I am messing around with important wizards just a bit.


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 Kysa smiled as she completed packing all her things for school into her large trunk. There were still a couple of weeks until school began, but she thought it would be best to keep everything in one place if she wasn’t using it. It would make it easier to pack, without one big rush. Instead of needing to gather everything, she would just need to add her other clothes and non-school books to the trunk. It had been two days since the trip to Diagon Alley, and apparently tomorrow afternoon, they would be joined by her Aunt Jane and her two cousins, Aaric and Amdis. Aaric was one and a half years younger than her, but he didn’t look nine and a half. He took after his father, so he was the tallest of the children his age on Asgard already; he had his father’s blonde hair and his mothers’ brown eyes. He looked to be her age, actually, and it was a common mistake to people on Midgard, who often mistook him as the older of the two. Especially when Amdis was with them. Amdis was almost the carbon copy of a younger Jane, except with her father’s blonde hair and blue eyes. She was six years old, and always wanted to be with her older brother and cousin. Not that they minded most of the time, they were both fiercely protective of her.

 Kysa was looking forward to seeing them both again. They hadn’t been separated long, they never were, but she really had missed their company. Being away at school for months at a time was going to prove difficult for them all. That was for sure.

 The door to the room opened and she looked up from where she was sat, cross legged on the floor in-front of her trunk to see her dad.

 “Hey dad, what is it?” She asked him.

 He closed the door and sat down on the bed. “Come sit by me, Kysa.” He sighed. Something was really bothering him. So, she did what he asked and sat beside him on the bed. “You know I love you dearly.”

 “Of course I do dad.”

 “Then promise me that you will keep that in mind through what I have to say.”

 She frowned in confusion, but nodded. “I promise dad.”

 “I told you that your mother was Sigyn, and that was the truth. What I did not tell you was that while she and I were still betrothed, she broke off the engagement in favour of becoming mortal. She became a mortal child and grew up again on Midgard, as Lily Evans and then learnt the magic of mortal witches and wizards.”

 “But then, how am I-”

 “I am getting to that part. She married a man named James Potter and had two children. Twins, a boy and a girl.”

 What he was working up to saying was clear in her mind, and she shook her head. “No. No.” She said, looking at the wall. “It can’t be. I’m your daughter.” She had to be! She wasn't mortal for one. She had to be his daughter. How else was she Æsir?

 Loki knelt in front of her. “Yes you are. This changes nothing. I promise you that. Because when Sigyn gave you up, and I took you in, I did not just give you my name, and rename you, I blood adopted you. Why do you think I stopped you reading any further on the subject when you found that book in the library?” He pulled up his sleeve and then her own, to show the small scars on the side of both their wrists. One in the shape of the rune ‘Hagalz’, or disruption, another in the shape of the rune ‘Gebo’ or partnership and a final scar, in the shape of the rune ‘Perth’, initiation. “The next page described the cuts needed to be made on both the adoptive parent and the child before the blood that stems from the wounds is allowed to mix while the right incantations are intoned, leaving behind scars. ‘Hagalz’, to disrupt the original bloodline in order for the new parent or parents to take that position, ‘Gebo’ to form the connection, and ‘Perth’ to fully initiate the child into the bloodline. And then, there is the slight addition to the ritual.” He moved her wrist so the back of her hand was facing upwards, as was his, revealing the rune ‘Eithwaz’, defence. “This was something I thought over before I began the ritual. To strengthen it. To protect it. No one can break it now. The story of that one adoption being broken, and the child taken back was true, and I would not take that chance.” Loki placed a hand on his daughter’s cheek. “You _are_ my daughter, in every way that matters. So I altered the ritual, just slightly. But the change was big enough. Even if they broke any or all of these four runes, the adoption is permanently sealed in your blood. And it only strengthened with time. When you were younger, I could see features in you that were not of me or Sigyn. But you have grown out of them. There is not a trace of James Potter in you. And I even saw him and his son two days ago in the Alley to be able to compare you with them.”

 “When?” She asked quickly.

 “When we went in to buy your uniform, he and Hadrian were there, paying. They were not there long. Why do you think I tried so hard to convince you to go to Salem?”

 “So I wouldn’t find out?” Her tone was bitter.

 “No, I would have told you soon anyway. The original forms that Sigyn tried to get me to sign, for adoption, had the adoption ending when you were eleven. I may have changed it to a permanent adoption without her realising, with the help of magic of course.”

 “Why did they give me up?”

 He sighed. “I really wish you did not have to know this, but I know what it is like, to learn your life is not what you thought… they wanted to concentrate on training and protecting Hadrian.”

 “They abandoned me in favour of him?” Her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes. “WHY?!”

 “I do not understand it myself either.”

 “They thought that they could just give me up, and then take me back when they only had to look after me during the holidays?”

 “I tried to convince you to not go to Hogwarts because I knew they would try something. They would try to take you away from me. Even in the robe shop, I heard James Potter telling his son that you would be with them at Christmas.”

 She shook her head. “He thinks he can just become my father again? Well he’s not. And he’s never going to be," her voice then softened from venomous, "he didn’t raise me.” She moved forwards and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapping round his neck.

 Loki picked her up, and sat back on the bed. “You will always be my daughter, no matter what happens. Remember that,” he sighed. “Do you still wish to go to Hogwarts?”

 “I’m not going to let them get in the way of my learning. And I hear the library there is huge.”

 Loki chuckled. “You most certainly are my daughter.” He said. “There is no doubting that attitude to books.”

 They were silent for a while before; “Do you really think they’ll try something?”

 “I do not doubt it.” He replied.

 “They won’t succeed, will they?” There was a slight tremble in her voice.

 “No. They will not. If anything happens, I will find out, and I will set it straight in any way that I can. I promised you years ago that I would protect you, and I always will. Even from the Potters.” Loki said. “And I will not be the only one coming to your aid if anything happens. You know that.”

 “You’re sure that there’s no way they can purge the adoption- like in that story?”

 “Positive. The final rune bound the ritual. I know it has never been done before, but I _know_ I got this right.”

 They said nothing for a while, and soon Loki realised that Kysa was asleep. He stood carefully, Kysa cradled in his arms and with magic he pulled back the bed covers. He placed her in the bed and tucked her in. There were tear tracks running down her cheeks, so he brushed them away. Loki bent down and kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, little one. Everything will be fine.”

 He left the room and closed the door carefully behind him. Thor was the only one there, the others having gone out.

 “You told her?” Thor asked.

 “What gave it away?”

 “The angry shout.” he answered.

 “She deserved to know.”

 “Is she still going to Hogwarts?”  

 “Yes.”

 “Why, brother? You could easily have talked her into going to Salem, or another of the schools on Midgard.”

 “I know. I do not want her near them, I know they will try something, but at the same time, I want them to see what they lost. I want them to see everything they missed out on and to hurt for even thinking of abandoning her by seeing how happy she is as _my_ daughter.” His voice was cold and anger flashed in his eyes. “How they could even think of it… I never understood why. Even though I won from that deal, I want to know why. Finding out the truth hurt her. And I will make them pay for that.”

 Thor sighed heavily. “I understand brother. She is a wonderful child. You raised her well. I too am both glad Sigyn and her husband gave Kysa up and angry at them. But might it not be wiser to keep her out of their reach?”

 “Why? It is not as if they would be successful.”

 “Kysa has a grandmother and an aunt, yes, but she is getting to the age where she will need a mother. If Sigyn-”

 “I hardly doubt she will look at Sigyn like that. She abandoned her. I told Kysa the full truth.”

 “Loki, you have done well raising her on your own this far, but she will soon be a teenager. And she will be within Sigyn’s reach at Hogwarts. Sigyn may have abandoned her, but she is still her mother. Who else will she have to turn to as she goes through teenage life?”

 “There will be teachers there and older girls. And she can always write a letter to mother, or Jane, or even Natasha or Pepper.” Loki said. “What is all this talk of her needing a mother now Thor? You have not brought the subject up since I first adopted her.”

 “I am just worried about her. And about you, Loki.”

 “Me? Why would you-”

 “You have not had a serious relationship since Sigyn. If you ask me, the trouble really started when she left. That hurt you more than you let on, and the trouble you caused only really ended when you adopted Kysa. Perhaps it is time you start looking for someone else. Someone who you can love and be loved by in return. Someone who can, at the same time, step into the role of mother for Kysa.”

 Loki shook his head. “I don’t know where you are getting these ideas from Thor. I do not need to look for a wife! And Kysa has plenty of female influences to look up too.”

 “Look up too. She has role models, not a mother.” Thor said. “And I know I am not the only one to worry about this.”

 “Did Mother put you up to this?”

 “She is worried about you. And so is father. They worry about both of you.” Thor admitted.

 “Just stop, Thor. If I find a woman I could marry, then I will marry her, but if I do not, then that is the end of the matter.”

 Thor sighed and nodded and left the conversation at that.

* * *

Kysa launched herself at Aaric and Amdis as they both came through the door, and gave them both tight hugs.

 “We missed you cousin!” Aaric laughed.

 “I missed you too!” She replied, and laughed when Amdis didn’t release her and held tight to her around her waist.

 Jane smiled at them, and moved past them and into the room where she kissed her husband in greeting, before saying hello to the others.

 “What did you get in the mortal wizarding shopping area Kysa?” Amdis asked her, her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

 “It’s all in my room. Come on, I’ll show you what I’ve got.”

 “Did you get this wand you required to cast your spells?” Aaric asked as they headed for Kysa’s room.

 She nodded. “Yes. It has got the core of a Kitsune tail hair coated in the blood of Fenrir, encased in Elder Wood.”

 They closed the bedroom door behind them and left the adults to it while they caught up.

 “It’s been so boring without you here for the most part!”

 “So this Alley was fun?” Amdis asked. “Did you meet anyone who you will be going to school with?”

 “Two. I met a boy named Draco Malfoy and a girl named Hermione Granger, and both will be in the same year as me, though I am not sure whether I will get on with the young Malfoy. He seemed to be weary around me until his mother assured him that I was not one of the ‘muggleborns’. I believe he is one of those who believe that if you’re lineage is not magical then you should not be allowed to learn magic. That is not someone I would wish to associate with. But, I guess time will tell. He may yet change.”

 “And this Hermione Granger?”

 “She seemed nice enough and she seemed to share my want to learn.”

 “Another bookworm.” Aaric rolled his eyes. Kysa slapped him over the back of his head, before opening her trunk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	5. Late Night Wanderings and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
> I will be adding elements of Supernatural. Nothing huge, just brief mentions here and there. I doubt I'll actually put a character from it actively into the story, but I may later on, but only for a short time, and probably from the earlier series. I've only just started watching Season 7.   
> This is also where the OC comes in- I hope you like her.

It was later that night, and Amdis had already gone to bed. Kysa and Aaric were in her room, catching up and planning what they could do to get their parents to take them to see as much of this new city as possible.

 “Aaric?”

 “Yes cousin?” He asked, looking up at her.

 “What would you say if I wasn’t your cousin by birth?”

 “It would not matter to me. You are still my family. Have we not known each other since I was born?” He shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

 “Well, yesterday dad… he told me I am blood adopted.”

 Aaric’s eyes widened. “Is that why…?”

 “He stopped us reading the book? Yes, it was.” She nodded, before falling silent and waiting for his response.

 Aaric smiled reassuringly at her. “I do not care. Even if you had simply been adopted I would not care. We are cousins- family. And that is final.”

 Kysa grinned at her cousin and hugged him.

 “Now, what do you say about going out and exploring this city ourselves?”

 “At this time? Our parents would never allow it.” She grinned, before they both looked at the window. “But, yet again, what they don’t know, can’t hurt them, right?”       

 Aaric opened the window and they climbed out onto the fire escape, and slipped down, unseen, into the street below as the sun began to set.

* * *

 

 The werewolf growled when it scented its prey. The two weren’t human, so might actually make a better hunt than his usual kills. The girl stepped into the silvery light of the near full moon, and her companion stepped up beside her, both looking round, lost. The werewolf prowled forward on its haunches, waiting for just the right moment. The boy, the larger of the two in build, and obviously the biggest threat, looked in the opposite direction and the wolf pounced.

* * *

 

 Kysa nibbled her lower lip nervously. “We are going to be in _so_ much trouble. How did we get lost? Oh no. They will have noticed we have gone by now. Our parents are going to be so mad.”

 “I know cousin. Do not worry; we will get back to the hotel.” Aaric assured her, looking down the street, for some sort of a sign. Before either of them knew what was going on, a blur ran forwards and rammed into them, sending them both flying. Kysa’s head struck a wall, and she collapsed, her vision blurring greatly and a wound opening on her forehead.

 Aaric saw Kysa lying prone on the floor and climbed to his feet, ignoring the pain in his back. The werewolf loomed over him and howled. It was not the type that fully transformed, but the one that kept most of its human shape, but became coated in a fine layer of fur, grew sharp canines and incisors, and the eyes became that of a wolf, while all of its senses and its strength was increased dramatically. “You will only harm Kysa again when I am dead, wolf. And I assure you that it will be you who is dead before the moon sets this night.” He said. Had anyone else been watching who had known who the child was, they would have been reminded of his father greatly in that moment.

 Aaric, however, did not get his moment of honour and triumph, as a figure leapt out of the darkness and landed on the wolf’s back, driving a gleaming sword through the wolf’s heart. The werewolf let out a pained howl as he fell to the ground, arms giving out beneath him, and the fur retracting, and the wolf reverting back to his full human form- stone dead. The figure pulled their sword out of the werewolf’s chest, and Aaric saw the glint of silver. He scrutinised the figure carefully.

 She was perhaps the same height as his mother, and clothed in a form fitting short leather jacket, with black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a dark coloured head scarf covering her head.

 “Who are you? Are you one of Midgard’s warriors?” He asked.

 “Actually, I’m more of a freelancer.” She replied. “Perhaps we should check on your friend.”

 “Kysa.” Aaric said, startled. He ran around the woman, and to his unconscious cousin. “Kysa, wake up, please, cousin.”

 “Let me see.” The woman crouched down beside him and began checking her over. “She should be fine. My flat isn’t far. She can sleep in the spare room and I can properly treat her wound.”

 “I would know your name, first, mercenary.”

 The woman laughed. “Merc’s get paid for what they do. My name is Caia. What about you?”

 “Aaric.”

 “Well then Aaric; let’s get you and your cousin inside. Before any other werewolves come sniffing around.”

 “His pack is here?” Aaric easily picked his slight cousin up. The woman looked briefly surprised, before she shook her head.

 “I don’t think he had one. But, better be safe than sorry.” She led him away, and to a large apartment block, before heading up the fire escape.

 “How did you find us in time?”

 “I’ve been tracking that wolf for some time. He’s been killing and eating the hearts of innocents for several months now. Someone had to stop him. I sort of made it my job to hunt the things that go bump in the night. Ah, here we are.” It was a fourth story window, which was open just enough to slide her hands under, and push it up. She slipped inside, and helped Aaric get Kysa into the flat. She hit the light switch, and Aaric saw a rundown living room that had books on many things that he knew most ordinary mortals didn’t believe in.

 He put Kysa on the single bed in the spare room and Caia grabbed a first aid kit. She examined Kysa’s wound and cleaned it, before stitching it up.

 “Good thing she’s out of it. Most people aren’t fond of getting stitches.” Caia said as she placed a bandage over the now sewn up wound. “What were you doing out this late, kid?”

 “I’m not a kid.”

 “How old are you? Eleven?”

 “Almost ten.”

 She raised an eyebrow at him and now Aaric could see that she had startling violet eyes and blonde hair under the dark green head scarf. “Nine? Jeez, where are your parents?”

 “We wanted to explore- Kysa and I. We snuck out of the hotel window and climbed down the fire escape. We got lost.” He huffed in indignation.

 “Well- you are a kid. No nine year old is an adult. Is your cousin nine too?”

 “She’s eleven.”

 “She’s still a kid too then. Now, perhaps you will think twice about going out this late without an adult? That werewolf would have eaten you alive.”

 “I am the son of Thor- never would such a fate befall me.”

 “Pride leads to the downfall of all the best warriors. Remember that.” Caia said. Then paused. “Did you just say you were the son of Thor?”

 “I did.”

 “And she is the daughter of…”

 “My Uncle Loki.”

 “I’m dealing with two children of Asgard. I am definitely getting you back to your parents the moment she wakes up. I do not want to be seen as some sort of kidnapper by gods with tempers.” Caia sighed, shaking her head.

 They both sat back to wait, sometimes talking to pass the time, before Aaric began to drift off to sleep. Caia threw a blanket over him and then left the room, to sleep on her own bed, in her own room, knowing he wouldn’t move from his cousin’s side. Well, it saved her from sleeping on the sofa.

* * *

 

 Kysa groaned as she began to come round. Her head was throbbing. She blinked and the small run down room she was in came into focus. Aaric was by her side in a heartbeat.

 “Aaric, where are we? What happened?”

 “We were attacked by a werewolf. A freelance warrior by the name of Caia killed him, before he could do any more damage.”

 “I prefer the term Hunter, actually.” A voice said. They both looked up to see Caia. She was now dressed in a leather jacket with a long black skirt that went to her ankles, black boots and the same green head scarf as last night. “How are you feeling?” She asked Kysa.

 “I have a splitting headache.”

 “Well, I’m not sure that I have any pain killers suitable for a young Asgardian, so we had better get you to someone who might. Your parents, perhaps? Where were you staying, I’ll drive you there.”

 That saw them bundled into a small black car and heading along the busy London streets towards the hotel. They had to park a street away, as Caia insisted on seeing them all the way to safety and there were no parking spaces nearby. The two cousins got out of the car when it was parked, nervousness beginning to grip them. They knew that they were going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

 

 “Where could they be?” Jane asked worriedly as they all met up back out front of the hotel. It was mid-afternoon, and there was no sign of the two missing kids.

 “I do not know.” Loki ground out. “What could have possessed them to leave the hotel? Why did they sneak out like that?”

 “Do you honestly believe they snuck out?” Thor asked.

 “There was no sign of a struggle- and we would have heard if an intruder had entered. Besides, in a new place for the first time, what would we have done at their age?” Loki pointed out to him. Thor nodded in agreement.

 “Alright then, if it were you, where would you have gone?” Bruce asked.

 “I don’t think we need to keep on looking.” Pepper said, pointing.

 The group followed her finger to see a woman weaving her way through the people who walked along the pavement, leading the two missing children behind her.

 “Thank the Norns!” Thor exclaimed. The three concerned parents all but ran forward to catch their respective children in hugs, before examining them.

 “What happened?” Loki asked Kysa, looking at the bandage. 

 “A werewolf knocked me out. Caia stepped in before anything else could happen though.”

 He looked up from where he was crouching to the woman who looked like she was contemplating running off. He stood. “Then I owe you my thanks. You saved the life of my daughter, and probably that of my nephew also.”

 “My brother is correct. We owe you a debt.”

 She shook her head. “No one owes me anything. I was hunting the thing anyway.”

 “Yes we do.” Jane insisted. “If you hadn’t been there, who knows what could have happened?” 

 Aaric mumbled something about being able to fight, only to be silenced by a glare from both his parents.

 “We will be having a long talk of this later.” Thor rumbled. “Do not think you have gotten out of trouble just yet.”

 “And we will be having our own talk, Kysa.” Loki said.

 Both Kysa and Aaric hung their heads, knowing the trouble they were in.

 “I’ll just go then.”

 “We don’t even know your full name.” Jane said.

 “It’s Caia Blair. Keep the kids indoors for the rest of the week in the evening, yeah? Until the full moon has passed at least. Just in case wolfy had a pack.”

 “You must have some drinks with us!” Thor insisted. “It is the least we could do.”

 “Point breaks right. Come in and have a few drinks. The bar is great.”  Tony said as the others joined them.   

 “I couldn’t. I really do have to go.”

 “Please, just a few drinks.” Jane insisted.

 Caia groaned. “You’re twisting my arm… alright, just a few drinks.” She said, nodding.

 “Great, the bar is this way.” Tony turned and led the way inside.

 “Do not think because we are not going straight back to the suite that you are getting out of this.” Loki said as he guided Kysa into the building as well.

 “Yes dad.” Kysa mumbled.

 Tony had claimed a large round table for them, and the moment she saw them, Amdis launched herself at her brother and hugged him, before doing the same for Kysa.

 “Where did you go?” She asked.

 “We got lost.” Kysa answered.

 “How did you get hurt?”

 “We were attacked by a werewolf.” Aaric told his little sister. “Lady Caia killed the beast before it could harm anyone else any further though.”

 “So, how were you hunting this big bad wolf?” Tony asked, smirking as they all had a drink in-front of them, with Kysa, Aaric and Amdis having soft drinks instead of alcoholic.

 “It’s what I do. It’s not just the werewolves that like to kill people. I just hunt what people don’t believe in that will hurt anyone they can. I just try to stop as many as I can, before too many people get hurt.” Caia told them. “Well, I’m going to hazard a guess that, seeing as there are a couple of Asgardians and Iron Man sitting at this table, that I’m sitting with at least half, if not all of the Avengers.”

 “The second one.” Clint said. “Plus friends and family.”

 “How do you get into the whole superhero thing?”

 “Looking to sign up?”

 “Oh hell no. I’m a hunter, not a hero.”

 “Well, if you were not a hunter, we may never have seen Kysa and Aaric again.” Loki said. “So I for one am glad at your different career choice.”

 The group talked for several hours, and they managed to convince Caia to stay for dinner as well. Kysa kept shooting the older woman a smile. She really liked her. She was always what she had imagined her mother would be like if she had one. She was a fighter, but she was kind and she was funny too. She wanted a mother like Caia. With that, they young goddess began to come up with plans to try and get her dad and Caia alone together. She had to see if it would work, right?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Next chapter will be a little father daughter... chat...


	6. Talks and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was a little while later that Loki took Kysa back up to the suite, with Jane, Thor, Aaric and Amdis. Loki led her into the room she had, and she sat on the edge of the bed, while he began pacing agitatedly, his face impassive.

 “Do you have any idea how worried I was?” He started, his tone clipped. “When we found the room empty, with no signs, and no trace of you out on the street below? We searched through the night and the morning for you both! That was an extremely reckless and idiotic thing to do! I believed you were smarter than pulling a stunt like that! You did not even leave any sort of note, or trail, and I have taught you how to leave a trail with your magic so you can be found! And to hear that you almost became food for a werewolf!” He looked down at her, to see her staring down at her knees. “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 “We didn’t mean to go far. We meant to be back in half an hour, honest.”

 “And that is supposed to make this alright? Tell me, honestly, how many times have you and Aaric done something like this, snuck out together?”

 Her shoulders slumped. “A few times.”

 “Where?”

 “Rome, Chicago, Prague, a couple of others.”

 “So whenever we visit a new city you sneak out? Do you know how irresponsible that is?”

 “I didn’t mean to get hurt. Or worry you.”

 “Well you did both those things.” He ran a hand down his face and sighed, before crouching down in-front of her. “Kysa, look at me.” Slowly, she looked up and met her father’s eyes. “I could have lost you last night. Do you have any idea how many thoughts and ideas went through my mind of what could have happened to you out on those streets? If Caia had not been hunting that beast… We could have found your mauled body with your heart torn out and eaten. If I had had to bury you, if I had had to send your spirit on to Valhalla, then I do not know what I would have done. No parent should have to bury their child, and I could not handle it if I had to do that myself.”

 “I’m sorry I worried you daddy.”

 Loki pulled her into a tight hug. “Just so you know, you are grounded until you go to Hogwarts. You do not leave this hotel unless accompanied and for a specific reason.” 

 “Does this mean no sightseeing?”  

 “That is exactly what it means.” Loki said. “Now, it is late. Get some sleep.”

 “What about my wound? I had to have stitches.”

 Loki checked it. “It should heal in time. I will not heal this one, so you will be reminded as it heals of what can happen for pulling stupid stunts like sneaking out like you did.”

 She sighed heavily. “Fine.”

 She quickly got ready for bed and he tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead, away from the wound, pushing a bit of magic towards her so she wouldn't get any headaches through the night from her wound. Loki then stood and walked to the window, placing a spell on it so that she wouldn’t be able to sneak out again, unless it was an absolute emergency- and he meant life threatening, so it wouldn’t be misconstrued. Then, he placed a similar spell on the door. She looked at him funny.

 “You aren’t to leave this room for the rest of the night. I know how much trouble you and your cousin can get into if left alone to plot. Goodnight.”

 “Goodnight dad.”

 He told Thor and Jane quietly about the spell, and they asked him to put the same spells on the window and door in Aaric and Amdis’ room. He did, and then they left to head back downstairs to continue their conversation with Caia.

 “How did you really get into hunting then?” Loki asked. “I am guessing it is not a story you want the children to hear?”

 “For most hunters, either they grow up hunting, or something tragic happens to get them started, like seeing a werewolf or a vampire or a demon kill a loved one. I grew up knowing all about the supernatural, but not as a hunter. When I was old enough, I went to med school, and I was in my work experience stage when it happened. One of the hospital doctors took a liking to me, and my mentor warned me to stay away from him, that the guy was bad news, just nothing would stick. Next day, my mentor is found with a knife in his heart. I didn’t make the connection, and all of my mentor’s students, myself included, were obviously transferred to other doctors. Dr Lewis requested me personally. To all intents and purposes, it looked like a good deal, I’d have one on one tuition with him. That would definitely make sure I would be ready to complete the final exams. For a few weeks, things progressed as normal. Then, he led me into the basement, and me being an idiot, I followed him. Turns out, there was a secret passage, leading to a secret area in the hospital that no one had known about for years. He had a vampire in a cage down there, and set up a whole high tech lab. My first instinct was to run for help, but, he had a way to control me. He was trying to create a new strain of Vampire DNA. All of their strengths, and none of their weaknesses. So, he wanted to eradicate the reaction to sunlight, silver, holy objects and dead man’s blood.”

 “Dead man’s blood?” Bruce asked.

 “It’s poison to them.” Caia explained. “I eventually managed to get a call out to the authorities about the lab, and that one of the hospital doctors had gone mad, and thought the man he had in a cage was a vampire and was trying to enhance his strain of DNA. The tip off was anonymous of course, but I had to get out pretty quick. From the news reports, one girl was found dead down there from a poison in the blood stream, he was nowhere to be seen, and the cage was broken out of. I resigned, fell off the radar as best I could, and I started hunting. Been doing that job ever since.”

 “Did you ever find that doctor or vampire again?”

 “I saw the vampire once. Back when I was just getting started. He raids blood banks apparently, so I let him be.”

 “Does that not constitute as dead man’s blood?” Loki asked.

 “It’s taken from someone while they’re still alive. It’s fine. So long as he isn’t slaughtering people, I’ll leave him alone. I’ve never seen Dr Lewis since, but I’ve tried to keep tabs on him. Last I heard, he was up in Aberdeen. He never stays anywhere long though. Probably moved on by now. He’s a slippery bugger.” 

 Slowly but surely, the others left, until eventually there was only Caia and Loki left. They moved over to the bar, so if anyone else wanted it, the table was free.

 “So let me get this straight, you actually did cut off all her hair? Oh she must have been so mad.”

 “Oh she was furious.” Loki said. “Her hair must have had quite a shock, it is all black now.”

 “Ouch.” Caia laughed. “And the whole story about you persuading your brother to dress up as Freya to get his hammer back…?”

 “All true as well. But here is the really good part- because I can shape shift, instead of just dressing as a woman, I actually became a woman temporarily. Thor was livid.” He was chuckling as he thought back on that story. 

 “I can see why. But I guess Thrym received one hell of a shock.”

 “No doubt about that- well, for all of ten seconds before Mjolnir caved his head in that is. Then Thor took out the rest of them. All I had to do was sit back and watch. What about you? My deeds are told about as myths; you on the other hand, have been able to keep the stories of what you get up to all to yourself.”

 “Well, I was in America once, and there was this one Hunter I met- real stickler for the rule ‘if it ain’t human, it’s dead.’ Anyway, he was hunting a particularly violent spirit at the time, and he’d managed to get rid of it. Oh you should have seen his face when things just kept happening. I had him looking round for days for whatever was keeping the spirit on this earth now its remains had been salted and burnt.”

 “Really?”

 “Oh and it really pissed him off. He thought he had done everything right. It actually got to the point where he thought there was a second spirit haunting the place.”

 “And how did you manage to do that?”

 “The right money in the right pockets, and you get enough people faking deaths and the signals of a haunting that it can be downright scary. But John Winchester won’t be infringing on any of my hunts again.”

 “Does your family know what you do?” Loki asked.

 “They have an idea. Our family is renowned for fighters of one sort or another. Honestly, I think my parents were a bit disappointed when I got into med school. But, now they think it was good training for me. I can patch myself up.”

 “And others. I took a look at it; you did a good job on Kysa’s wound. I could heal it fully, but she needs to learn about things like this. I guess I have kept her quite sheltered.”   

 “She’s a good kid. And a hell of a curious one. Who does she take after in that aspect?”

 “Honestly, I think it is a bit of me and her mother there. Sigyn always was curious about new things herself.”

 “So that myth is true as well? You were married to Sigyn?”

 “No. We were betrothed. Then, she broke it off and became mortal. She had twins, Kysa was one of them. But, she wanted to focus on her son. I blood adopted Kysa.”

 “How could she just give Kysa up? Does she even know what she’s missing?”

 “Not yet. But Kysa’s going to Sigyn’s old mortal school in September. Word will undoubtedly get back to her, and she will know then.”

 “You’re sending her to a mortal school?”

 “It is one for witchcraft and wizardry. Kysa has that type of magic too. It has blended well with her Asgardian magic.” Loki admitted. “Even if she is not quite able to control it yet.”

 “You’re sending her into the wizarding world? That is brave of you.”

 “Why would you say that?”

 “They are extremely prejudiced. Especially here in Britain. She’ll probably be fine, so long as they recognise who she is, but if they don’t, then she could be in for a rough time with some of the so called ‘pure bloods’. I still remember the last war. It ended, with all things, a baby stopping the Dark’s leader, Voldemort.”

 “Would that child happen to have been Hadrian Potter?”

 “Yes, actually. Why?”

 “Because when Sigyn became mortal she became Lily Evans, who eventually became Lily Potter.”

 “You’re kidding?” Caia’s eyebrows shot up. “Kysa’s the twin of the boy who lived?”

 “Is that what they are calling him? No doubt he has an overinflated ego. It is a wonder how he managed to get into the robe shop.”

 “Oh he is spoilt alright. I’ve read the papers. He and his parents are always at all sorts of fundraisers and parties. The Ministry holds a ball for his birthday.”

 “All for something he probably cannot remember?”

 “Yep. And apparently he slayed twenty dragons when he was six according to one of the books.”

 “You read them?”

 “I was looking for a hunt. The Alley is a good place to go sometimes. There were some girls jabbering away and going on and on about the marriage contracts they were going to try and get their father’s to offer to Lord James Potter for his son’s hand.” Her voice turned dreamy and she batted her eyelids, imitating the girls she had seen that day.

 Loki laughed. “You do a good impression of a love sick child.”

 “These girls were nineteen, and this was three years ago.”

 He winced. “I almost feel sorry for the boy. Almost.”

 “Almost being the operative word?” She asked in a teasing voice. Then she caught sight of the time. “Oh well, I’d best be off. It is getting late, and I want to do a few rounds and make sure nothing happens tonight.”

 “We will all be here until the fifth of September. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. My daughter still breathes because of you, after all.”

 “No one owes me anything. You’ve already done more to thank me than anyone else. Food, drinks and good company for several hours. I’ll see you around Loki.” 

 “Goodnight, Caia.” He said. They parted in the lobby and Loki took the elevator back up to the penthouse suite.

 “You’ll never guess what I found.” Tony said the moment he walked into the lounge. 

 “What, Tony?” He asked, knowing he would get no peace otherwise.

 “I looked Caia up, and well, her story checks out, mostly. The news report I found, well… Listen to this; ‘After an anonymous tip off last week, the police of the Gwent area raided the basement of a local hospital only to find a hidden set of rooms, where one of the doctors, a now missing Doctor Lewis, seemed to have been experimenting on people. There was sign of a break out from a cage; anyone with information on his captive has been encouraged to come forward. One person was found dead, an unknown toxin in her blood. Her identity was later verified by colleagues as Medical Student Miss Caia Blair, age twenty five. Later, it was verified by a friend of Miss Blair that it was she who made the 999 call, when they listened to the recording of the call. It is still unknown as to how Miss Blair knew of what was taking place.’” Tony clicked a button. “The next one is interesting. It goes on about the body going missing and the coroner being found dead, completely drained of blood.”

 He had the attention of everyone in the room. “Lewis must have been successful in his experiments. We all saw Caia in broad daylight. She brought back Aaric and Kysa in the day. Yeah she was all covered up, but her face wasn’t shaded at all.” Bruce said.

 Loki nodded in agreement. “Either that, meaning she is a vampire, or she is something else entirely. She remained covered up even when we were inside.”

 “It’s possible. She said she was raised knowing about the supernatural, but not as a hunter.” Natasha said.

 “What does it matter?” Thor asked. “She brought Aaric and Kysa back safe, and for the most part, unharmed. All Kysa needed were a couple of stitches, which Caia saw too.”

 “Thor’s right. She might be a vampire, she might even be something else, but she doesn’t seem to mean any of us any harm.” Jane said.

 Loki nodded his agreement.

 “But- we now know a _real_ vampire. An actual real life vampire!” Tony said. He was beginning to sound like a kid on Christmas. “This is just brilliant!”

 Loki toned out his ranting’s and walked to Kysa’s door. He opened it carefully and peered in, and saw that she was fast asleep on the bed. He closed the door and then headed back for the door out of the penthouse.

 “Where are you going?” Thor asked.

 “Out.” Was the only reply he got.                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	7. Deciding to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 Loki watched from the shadows as she paused, looking around, then she stiffened. He had being following Caia for a while now. She had saved Kysa, and the least he could do was ensure that she lived to see another day. She was looking across the deserted road and down an alley. From the angle he was at, he couldn’t see what she was looking at. Caia let out a snarl which wasn’t too far from that of a wolf, before she moved forward suddenly. If Loki had blinked, he would have missed it but, as it was, he saw the transformation. She shrunk and shifted almost seamlessly, her face elongating out from the scarf, and her clothes all falling away from her, leaving a three tailed fox to land easily on the road, before it bounded forward, teeth bared. She had kept herself covered because she was a _Kitsune_ and most probably had trouble hiding her ears. She ran towards the alley, and he took off behind her, following her.

 Caia ran into the alley and he saw two men and a young girl. When they saw Caia, they bared their teeth, revealing fangs, but the distraction was enough, and the girl ran off, screaming, while Caia jumped on one of the men, knocking him to the ground. The second one descended on her and sunk his fangs deep into her neck and she let out a howl of pain, before Loki plunged a knife into the vampire’s heart. The man fell off her, and fell still. Caia’s claws and teeth had already made quick work of the other vampire’s chest.

 “The Dark Lord… will return…” The vampire croaked, before the light left his eyes, and he lay still. Caia climbed off the vampire, stumbled and leant against the alley wall before transforming. Loki conjured a blanket to cover her and then began examining the wound.

 “It is deep.”

 “D-did you… follow me?” She half coughed, half gasped.  

 “I was trying to make sure you would be safe for tonight at least- do not try to talk, I am sure that I can heal your wound.” He held his hand over her neck and they started to glow with a green light. The deep wounds in her neck began to knit together until it was closed, leaving nothing but a scar which would fade in time. Loki picked her up and headed back to the street. Magic saw to it that her clothes were sent to the penthouse suite. She could have his room while she recovered. A couple of night’s sleep on the sofa wouldn’t hurt him.

 The other’s just gaped as he came back to the hotel, Caia had fallen unconscious by the time he had crossed the road away from the alley. “What happened?” Steve asked.

 “She attacked two vampires and one managed to bite her. I have healed her, but she needs rest. And, she is a Kitsune, not a vampire, Tony. I saw her transform.” He placed her in his room, under the sheets, and looked to the dresser, nodding to himself when he saw that Caia’s clothes were there, folded neatly, the head scarf on top.

 “Aww man, you mean we _don’t_ know a vampire? That sucks.” Tony said. “But how do you explain the fact that she was dead, and that the coroner was drained completely dry of blood?”

 “Maybe the vampire Lewis held prisoner got her out of the autopsy lab.” Banner said. “You know, came back for her.”

 “And that she was dead? Could she be both? It might have been why he was successful with his little experiment.” Tony pointed out.

 “That is a point.” Loki said. “But we will have to wait and see.”

 “Where are you going to sleep tonight? You’ve given foxy your room.” Tony pointed out.

 Loki did not succeed in stopping himself from rolling his eyes. “On the sofa.” He answered, sitting down.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Kysa woke up quite quickly but lay still in bed for a while. She was pretty sure she could find her way to Caia’s flat again. Now all she would have to do was manage to slip out of the apartment, and make sure her dad could follow her there, but not so soon that he would find her before she reached Caia’s flat. She would get into so much trouble in the end, but it would get them together, wouldn’t it?

 She got up and began getting ready for the day, before heading out into the living room. She stopped short when she saw her dad sleeping on the sofa. Brow furrowed in curiosity, she walked over to the sofa and stared at him for a moment, before looking to the door that led to his room. She quietly moved towards it, and opened the door, peeking into the room. She saw a single figure lying under the covers so she slipped inside the room to see who it was. Why weren’t _they_ on the sofa? It was her dad’s bed after all.

 Her jaw dropped when she saw Caia, ears and all. Kysa shook herself out of her stupor, and quickly left the room. She grinned. This meant that she wouldn’t need to get in trouble! But what had happened last night? She walked over to her dad and shook his shoulder.

 “Dad, dad, wake up. Dad!”

 “What?” He asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes to squint at her, before he reached up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What is it Kysa?”

 “Why is Caia sleeping in your bed?”

 “She went after two vampires last night and got hurt. I healed her and brought her back here- you didn’t wake her did you?” He sat up.

 “Of course not. You do know she’s a Kitsune, right?”

 “I did notice. Go get yourself some breakfast.”

 Kysa scampered over to the long table that was attached to one of the walls, which had cupboards under it and a mini fridge. She grabbed the cereal and the milk and by the time she was eating, Aaric and Amdis were awake too, and heading to get their own cereal. Though, all three of them would probably be able to eat a full cooked breakfast later when the whole group went downstairs for the buffet breakfast the hotel put on. This was just to keep them going- especially if something were to happen and they needed to leave in a hurry. Being with the Avengers meant that could sometimes happen. And then at least they would be able to go for a few hours without starving.

 Kysa quickly filled her cousins in on what had happened and what she had been told and they were both excited that Caia might be staying with them longer too. Both had grown to really like Caia yesterday as well as Kysa.

 Two hours later, and everyone bar Caia were up. “I’ll go make sure she hasn’t died in her sleep.” Natasha said, before heading into the bedroom.

 As she approached the bed, Caia’s eyes shot open, and she saw her eyes now had slit pupils. Caia sat up suddenly, blinked, and then her eyes returned to normal. Or they appeared to.

 “Natasha?”

 “Morning. Loki brought you back unconscious last night. Said you attacked two vampires.”

 “They were going to kill a girl. I’ll get dressed and get out of your way.” She saw her clothes on the dressing table.

 “Stay a little while longer!” Natasha turned to see that Kysa had entered the room not far behind her.

 “Ah, I’m not sure kid. Hanging around with people more than a day isn’t really my thing. I’m not a people person.”

 “Neither am I, yet I still got roped into the team.” Natasha said. “A partner is one thing, a team is completely different. But she’s right. You should stay a little while. Especially since you were hurt.”

 “I don’t think that’s a good idea- for that very reason. I really do need to leave soon. I lost a lot of blood last night.”

 “And why does that mean you can’t stay?”

 “Did Tony really not look into me the first chance he got?” At Natasha’s surprised look, Caia continued. “Coupled with my story, I’m sure he figured it out and told you all. It was my way of trying to make sure you stayed away.” 

 “Why would you want to do that? You’re a Kitsune! That doesn’t matter at all!”

 “If only it was just that, Kysa. I guess they haven’t told you then.”

 “Told me what?”

 “Tony’s going to be happy. He got a kick out of the idea of knowing an actual vampire.” Natasha said. “Look, we don’t care. You did a good thing. And you’re in everyone’s good books.”

 “And if I undo that good thing by draining one of you dry? No. Best you all just forget you ever met me. I can do what I do best, and not end up killing any of you. Now, I had better get dressed.”

 Kysa and Natasha left the room. Kysa was frowning. She had to find a way to get Caia to stay! There had to be something!

 “You were right Tony.” Natasha said.

 “YES!” He pumped his fist in the air. “We know a vampire!”

 “I’d calm down if I were you Tony, she’s getting dressed and leaving.”

 “Why? I want to ask her questions about vampires!”

 “Because right now, everyone with a pulse is starting to largely resemble dinner on legs.” Caia said, emerging, head scarf in her hand. She quickly and deftly put it around her head. “My Kitsune side can keep it at bay better than if I had been human, but I lost a lot of blood last night. Thank you for helping me last night, Loki. I guess that makes us even.”

 He just shook his head. “Hardly.”

 “Caia, can’t you go get something to eat and then come back? I’m sure Tony could somehow get something set up with the blood bank to get you what you’d need afterwards.” Kysa said, looking up at her.

 “Sure.” Tony nodded enthusiastically.

 Kysa and Amdis stood holding hands, looking up at her with big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. She felt her resolve waver. “Ahhh, you’re twisting my arm.” Her eye twitched as the two girls made their eyes bigger and rounder. “Oh fine. I’ll come back.” She suddenly found herself knocked to the ground as all three children in the room tackled her in a hug. “Guys, I’m not kidding. I really do need to go right now. Guys- right I can automatically hear your blood running through your veins- that’s a very bad sign.”

 The three kids let her up, and she stood, before heading for the window. “It’d be best if I avoided as many people as possible.”

 “Wait, how are you going to get, err, food?” Steve asked.

 “I usually brake into blood banks, and stock up. I’ve got some blood bags in the back of my fridge at home, in a secret compartment. What’s left will probably sort out my problem right now, but then I’ll be out.”

 “I’ll get on acquiring more for you then.” Tony said, pulling out his laptop.

 Caia nodded, and slid out onto the fire escape, before disappearing. Kysa went and sat down by Loki.

 “I really like her dad.” She said quietly to him, before opening her book and beginning to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Happy New Year!


	8. Trip to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Caia had stayed with them after that, but in a room on the floor below. She fit well with the large group, being a source of (patient) information on the magical world for Tony and also Bruce, both of whom were extremely curious about it. Natasha and Clint had drilled her for information on potential threats to expand on S.H.I.E.L.D's database and files and she was more than happy to spar with them. She was also able to spar with Thor, Loki and Steve, her strength being above that of a normal humans meaning she was able to hold her own against them. She was also able to offer Steve contacts to people she knew that had been alive during the second world war who he may have crossed paths with and not realised their supernatural nature. All of the adults there noticed her and Loki growing closer, and so did Kysa, who decided to put locking them in a room together to one side for now, seeing as they were making good progress on their own. And Kysa herself had grown more and more attached to Caia as September drew closer. She seriously hoped that she wouldn’t just leave after Kysa went to Hogwarts. She really was falling into seeing the Kitsune woman as a mother figure. Which was why, the night before she was due to board the Hogwarts Express, she sat herself down next to Caia.

“Caia?” She asked her, and saw her ear’s twitch towards her, before the blonde turned her violet eyes onto the young girl.

“Yes, Kysa?” She asked.

“You know when I go to Hogwarts, is it alright if I write to you?”

“Sure it is.” Caia replied, smiling at her. “You can write to me at any time you want.”

Kysa grinned and hugged Caia around the waist. “Thank you.”

“Any time. Now, seeing as there’s no one else hogging the TV, how about we put a film on?”

“Yeah.” Kysa said, before she hopped up. She had soon put on ‘The Golden Compass’ and it soon ended up that, when Aaric and Amdis joined them, the three children fell asleep, Kysa leaning against Caia, Amdis curled into Kysa’s side, and Aaric somehow hugging both his little sister and his cousin.

Loki grinned at the sight. “You are good with them, you know.”

“I have a large family, and loads of little cousins. How to handle kids kind of becomes second nature after a while.” She looked down at the three. “Help me unwind them. We should get them to bed.”

“Hang on. I will go get Thor and Jane. Otherwise we will have to leave one of them here for a few minutes. Then Norns help us if they wake up when there is no adult to supervise.”

“Don’t tell me that the god of mischief is afraid of a couple of children.”

“You have not been there while they have grown up. Trust me. You need to watch them carefully most of the time.”

“Or next thing you know they’re sneaking out?” Caia teased.

“Exactly.” Soon, he had Thor and Jane, and they were unwinding the children and carrying them to their rooms, where they put them to bed.

Caia watched from the door as Loki tucked Kysa into bed, and kissed her forehead, right on top of the curious lightning shaped scar. He was definitely a very good father, adoptive or no.

“How did she get that scar?” Caia asked, when he’d closed the door behind himself.

“I do not know. It was there when I saw her for the first time, so however it happened, it happened in Sigyn’s care.” He shook his head as they sat by the bar. Their tones were low, so the others wouldn’t hear their conversation. “I am not even sure I am doing the right thing by sending her into Sigyn’s reach.”

“You don’t need to worry about losing your daughter Loki. Trust me; she’s too much of a daddy’s girl for that. But I think this might be good for her. I haven’t known any of you for long, but I think this will give her a chance to grow on her own. It’ll give her a chance to stand on her own without you or the rest of her family hovering over her.”

“Hover? I do-”

“Yes you do. You’re very protective of her. Admit it. Given the chance you’d probably go to Hogwarts with her, wouldn’t you?”

“There might be problems there- especially with the Potters.”

“Exactly my point. You’d jump at the chance to be able to go there and keep an eye on her, and if you did, she’d know you were there to watch out for her. She wouldn’t learn what it was like to be without you or someone from her family for extended periods of time. And that is something everyone needs to learn at some point.”

He sighed. “You are right. I just never stopped being protective of her.”

“No parent- or at least no good parent- stops being protective of their child to some extent. You just need to get used to the idea that she’s starting to grow up now.”

“She is still just a child.”

“Not for long. Soon, you’ll have a teenager on your hands. Mood swings, boys and all.”

“The first one I can deal with- the second is a completely different story. Any boy comes near her and they will wish they were food for Fenrir.”

She shook her head, smiling softly. “They all say that- and most of the time end up walking their daughter down the aisle.”

He shook his head. “Not for another century at least.”

“She may surprise you.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Kysa woke early again. Not trying to be quiet, she ran into her dad’s room, jumped on the bed, waking him up, jumped off the bed, and ran back out of the room to get ready for the day ahead. Loki blinked at the wide open door that the blur had just disappeared through. He was sure it had been Kysa…

Kysa grabbed her school shirt and skirt deciding that it looked normal enough to pass in the ordinary mortal world. No one would look at her twice- unless they noticed that Tony was there too. But then they’d just be looking at Tony, so it didn’t really matter. She packed the last remaining things that had been left out of her trunk, and was ready. When she’d dragged her trunk outside, she saw the others were now waking up. However, Thor had just come in, and had a ball of fur in his hands.

“What’s that father?” Aaric asked.

“A gift for Kysa from your grandparents.” He smiled widely as he handed over the small black leopard cub (or that was what it seemed to be, but she could sense its magic) to Kysa. “She will make a good familiar for you.”

“Oh she’s so cute! I have to write them a letter saying thank you!” So, while she was waiting for the others to be ready to go down to breakfast, she wrote a thank you letter to her grandparents, the cub curled on her lap.

At breakfast, she placed the cub on the space between her and Aaric and gave it a small plate with meat on and a bowl of water. She was still trying to decide on the name for the cat, but by the time they had all finished breakfast, she had settled on Rhan.

After breakfast, her dad took her to one side and pulled out a box. “Keep it on at all times. If something happens, it will alert me.”

“What do you mean, ‘if something happens’?”

“I do not trust the Potters. They will try something. If they try to take you somewhere against your will, no matter what wards they put you behind, I will be able to find you. I know you were worried about it too, so this will ease both our worries. And, no matter what happens, it will also serve as a reminder to you that you will always be my daughter.”

She opened the box to see a gold Oroborous snake bracelet with emerald eyes. She put it on and hugged him. “Thank you dad.”

“It is alright.” He said, hugging her back. “Now, come on, if I am not mistaken, the taxis are here.”

The trip to the train station was uneventful. Thankfully, Caia knew how to access the platform and had told them how to get on to it, and was accompanying them too.

The non magicals had to be accompanied by those with some form of magic however, so Caia and the family from Asgard dispersed among the others and guided them through.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was packed with people. Bright colours were everywhere and so was the noise of the hustle and bustle of both people and animals. Rhan was in a cat carrier that had been conjured for her and was beginning to mewl in protest at her accommodations. Kysa wanted to get her familiar out, but knew it would have to wait until she was on the train. Rhan could raise a few eyebrows and attract attention if people realised what she was.

She hugged her cousins first, and Amdis started to cry. “I don’t want you to go!”

“I’ll be back for Yule, I promise.” Kysa told her cousin. “And I’ll write all the time and tell you all about it. It’ll fly by, and seem as if I haven’t been gone that long at all.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Take care of yourself cousin!” Aaric said, hugging her tightly.

“I will.” She grinned at him.

“Be good. Have fun, and do not be afraid to show that you have the strength of the Ӕsir if anyone tries to give you any trouble.” Thor said.

“I won’t Uncle Thor.” She said, before hugging him and then her Aunt Jane. She then hugged the other Avengers and Pepper, before she hugged Caia.

“Remember what I said. You can write any time you want.” Caia said.

“I’ll remember Caia.”

“Good.” Caia smiled and ruffled Kysa’s hair.

Kysa flattened her hair back down, before throwing herself at her father for one final hug before she left.

“Be careful.” He told her quietly as he hugged her. “And make sure you do well in your studies. But have fun. And if you have any problems, even something trivial, write. If not to me, to someone else who could help, even if it is just to listen to you rant.”

Kysa nodded. “I’m going to miss you dad.”

“And I you, little one. And if I hear even one whisper that any boy has approached you in any way that is more than friendly, I will be there before anyone has the chance to warn him to run.”

“Then I won’t write about any boyfriends in a letter then.” She said, smiling, knowing that it would irk him no end.

“Do not make me rethink this option. I am sure we could find you a private tutor.”

“Oh fine. No boyfriends. I get it. I’m too young anyway.” She scrunched up her nose.

“Exactly. Now, I think you should go find a compartment.” Just as he said it, the whistle blew. He helped her onto the train and Thor picked up her trunk and placed it next to her. “Write tomorrow so we know you got there safe. Either Hugin or Munin should be there to take your letter. If you use an owl-”

“And you’re home in Asgard, you’ll never get the letter. I know. Midgardian owls, even the magical ones, can’t cross to Asgard. You’ve told me about a hundred times already dad.”

He nodded, smiling slightly. Kysa closed the door, just in time, and the train began to pull out of the station. When she could no longer see them, she grabbed her trunk and began searching for a compartment. She found Hermione sitting in one on her own. She opened the door, smiling. “Mind if I sit here?” She asked.

Hermione looked up from a book on Runes and smiled. “Kysa! Of course, go ahead!” With ease, Kysa placed her trunk on the rack, and then sat down, before letting Rhan out of her carrier, and banishing it.

“Is that a leopard?”

“Yes. Her name’s Rhan. She’s a gift off my grandparents. She’s my familiar.”

“Is she a true familiar?”

“Not yet. The bond still hasn’t completed. It will be by tomorrow morning though. It needs twenty four hours.”

“Oh I see. That information wasn’t included in the chapter I found on it… so, what house do you think you will be in?”

“I’m not sure. But, I’m pretty sure that I can rule out Gryffindor. While I’m no coward, bravery isn’t a domineering trait. I follow my father, not my uncle. And I know, while my dad said that he doesn’t care, I don’t think he’d be entirely happy if I was a Gryffindor. I heard him muttering a couple of times about reckless idiots with nothing but the glory of battle on their minds. What about you?”

“I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad.” Hermione said. “With the way I read, and all.”

Kysa nodded. “Yes. There is that. But, I guess we will just have to wait and see. Now, I’m sure you’ve had plenty of time to come up with a list of questions to interrogate me with since we met in Diagon Alley.”

“As a matter of fact, I have.” Hermione began.

And so, the train journey passed. When the food trolley came along, they bought some snacks to keep them going, but other than that, they were uninterrupted as they got to know each other and Hermione got to learn about the truth behind the myths. It was dark by the time the train pulled up in Hogsmede station, and the two first years, who had their full uniform on now, got off the train with all the other students. Rhan was in Kysa’s arms, mewling in response to the sounds of the other animals this time. Then, they saw a giant of a man looming, and Kysa tensed, thinking he may have been one of the Jotuns, but he looked nothing like them, and he was calling;

“Firs’ years over ‘ere! Firs’ years to me!” And the older students weren’t batting an eye, so she relaxed slightly. The giant led them to boats and she and Hermione ended up sharing with a chubby boy and an Irish boy who introduced themselves as Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. And then they got their first look at Hogwarts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	9. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful,” Hermione breathed, looking at it in wonder, along with the two boys. She glanced at Kysa, who was looking at it with a calculating gaze. “Don’t you agree Kysa?”

“I agree that it’s a sight. And perhaps had I not grown up in Asgard I’d have agreed with you. But, I have to say, my home is far more stunning.”

Hermione blushed. “It’s rather easy to forget your heritage. Sorry. I guess it would be hard to find anything that could compare.”

The two boys were staring at her.

“You’re Asgardian?” Seamus asked.

“Aye. I am. I introduced myself as merely Kysa earlier. My full name is Kysa Lokidottir.”

“Wait, wouldn’t that make you royalty?” Neville asked, his eyes wide.

“That is correct, I am fifth in line for the throne, my Uncle, my two cousins and my father before me of course. But here I’m just a student. Unless I absolutely have to use my status.”

“Sharing a boat with a princess of the gods…” Seamus muttered. “I think the fates are smiling on me today.”

“The Norns. And you don’t know that. I could just be another by passer in your life. Or, I could be your downfall, or I could be the one to help you achieve greatness. What’s that non-magical mortal saying? Ah yes- don’t count your chickens until they hatched. We’re still young. We could yet grow up to be anything to the other. And the same goes for almost everyone in these boats.”

“Almost anyone?” Hermione asked.

“I rather like you already. So I hope we will continue to be friends. And there is one who I already believe I should stay away from. For the sake of not dirtying my hands with something as uncouth as murder just because of something he had no control over.” She was with two almost complete strangers, and one girl she had only just begun to get to know. She had to be careful with the way she acted. They were not her family. Things could change easily. And Caia had warned her of the prejudices of the wizarding world. She wouldn’t expect Hermione to turn on her, being as new to the wizarding world as she was, but the others would have grown up with the prejudices of their parents. How would they react to things she did that was not normal for them?

Kysa tucked it away, just as the boats pulled up on the other side of the lake and they all got off. The giant picked up a toad, and Neville cried out in relief.

“Trevor!” He rushed up to the giant and took the toad from him happily. They were then led into the castle where they were met by a stern looking witch.

“The firs’ years Professor McGonagall,” The giant said.

“Thank you Hagrid.”

The giant, Hagrid, nodded and walked into the great hall, leaving them with the witch. “I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor House. In a moment you will enter the great hall where you will be sorted into the houses in which you will remain for the next seven years of your education. While you are here, your house will be like your families. Hard work will earn house points. Rule breaking will lose house points. The four houses, each with their own noble history, are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Wait here while I go and see if they are ready for you. You should take the time to ensure you look presentable,” she disappeared back into the hall, and the first years began talking rapidly.

“How do you think they’ll sort us?” Hermione asked.

“I’m not sure,” Kysa said, frowning.

A red haired boy spoke up loudly. “My brother Fred said we have to fight a troll!”

“My mum wouldn’t tell me. And she works here,” his friend, who Kysa felt was vaguely familiar, said. “But are you sure Fred wasn’t just yanking your leg Ron? I mean, he and George are pranksters.”

“I don’t know them, and I’m pretty sure they’re trying to make a fool of you,” Kysa said. “I mean, how many people here would be able to take on a full grown troll? For most of you, you wouldn’t have even begun to learn spells yet.”

“Oh and you’re so ahead?” the red head, Ron, said, his ears beginning to redden rapidly.

“I may be. I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” she said.

Just then, the boy she had met in Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy, approached her, with two large thugs standing behind him like body guards. He held out his hand to her. “I’m afraid that we may not have got off on the best start back in Diagon Alley when we first met. I was unaware of your heritage, My Lady,” Kysa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was sure what he was saying had been scripted for him by his parents when they had realised that he would have a chance to get to know her, seeing that he would be going to the same school as her. “I wish to extend my friendship to you, and help you learn about us mortals and make descent,” He sneered at Hermione, “Connections here.”

“While I appreciate the gesture,” It wouldn’t do to alienate him straight away; his family had done nothing to her and his connections as he said it could come in useful, “I will decide who is a descent connection for me to have. Hermione, while a first born witch, is obviously highly intelligent from the conversations I’ve been having with her, and is rather well versed in lore. Your two… companion’s, for example, seem little more than muscle. I would guess that they are what you would call pureblood yes? I don’t think I would be able to hold a decent conversation with them. Hermione on the other hand, is a different matter. I know several non-magical mortals. I grew up knowing them. They are some of my Uncle Thor’s greatest friends, and I view them as extended family. Considering that my uncle is next in line for the throne of Asgard, if he believes that non-magical mortals are good friends, then surely a muggleborn witch can have the potential to become a good friend of mine? Oh, and let’s not forget my Aunt Jane, who had no idea any sort of magic existed until Thor fell, quite literally, into her life.”

Malfoy was speechless. She knew that throwing the example of her uncle at him would mean he would have no quick retort. In fact, it may even mean she could form some sort of contact link with him, and whatever resources he had, and Hermione wouldn’t have insults hurled at her in the meantime. Hopefully. She may end up needing someone like Malfoy (she had read about the political power of the old families) to keep the Potters off her back politically.

Kysa sent a quick grin at Hermione, just as McGonagall came back to the entrance hall. “They’re ready for you now.”

“Why did you do that?” Hermione asked quietly, as they filed in to the great hall.

“He’s right. I could do with a few good connections. But, I don’t want to lose friends in order to gain those connections. I just happen to have the cards and am able to play my hand right.”

She nodded. “I see. Do you need to have the right connections to advance in this world?”

“It certainly helps.”

“It sounds corrupt.”

“That’s because a lot of it is. At least, according to Caia.”

“Who?”

“A friend,” Kysa told her, before they stopped in front of a stool with an old tattered hat on it. Hermione seemed to only be paying it half of her attention, mulling over what Kysa had told her about connections, and needing the right ones to advance. The brim of the hat opened in a tear that resembled a mouth and it began to sing.

 

“Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

 

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor’s apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff’s are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

 

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!”

“So we just put on the hat?” Kysa asked. “That’s easy. Uncle Thor and Aaric would be disappointed that it _wasn’t_ fighting a troll that proved where we belonged.”

“Really?” Hermione asked, as Professor McGonagall began calling names out.

“Really,” she nodded.

Soon, Hermione’s turn came, and she walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head. She was sat there quite a while, and the hat seemed to be having an internal debate with itself, before it cried out “SLYTHERIN!”

Silence swept the hall, before Kysa began applauding for her new friend, and others followed. A muggleborn in Slytherin. Who’d have thought? She sent Hermione a thumbs up as she headed towards her new table where she was greeted with open stares; the Slytherin’s not knowing what to make of her. Kysa waited eagerly for her turn to be sorted, before McGonagall called, “Longbottom, Neville.” She was next, she was sure of it.

After a moment, the hat called out; “Gryffindor!” Neville ran off, the hat still on his head, making people laugh. When he handed the hat back to McGonagall and had sat down, Kysa was ready to move forward.

“Lokidottir, Kysa.” McGonagall called.

Kysa strode forward and sat down on the stool as gracefully as she could, placing Rhan on her lap. Having had lessons with her grandmother on how she should conduct herself in formal public situations where she was the focus of attention at any time, coupled with her fight training, that was pretty graceful for an eleven year old. The hat was placed on her head and she almost jumped when she heard it talking in her ear.

“Ah, now you are interesting,” the hat said. “Bravery, yes, but not the type that rushes into things. An extreme loyalty to your family and friends… but you do take after your father. You would probably end up giving most of Hufflepuff a heart attack at some point. Very intelligent, and a good thirst for knowledge, as well as ambition. You want to do your father and your family proud… but at the same time you aspire to do as much as you can to disappoint those who abandoned you. I can see now where it would be possible for you to flourish, as well as to help with your smaller desire of disappointing your birth family as an added bonus. Better be… SLYTHERIN!”

Kysa removed the hat, smiling widely and Rhan jumped off her lap and onto the floor. She handed it back to McGonagall and headed to sit beside Hermione at Slytherin table while applause was heard from the other students, her familiar following her. She sat down, grinning at Hermione.

“I guess we’re housemates then,” Hermione said.

“I guess so,” She didn’t notice the professor with red hair frowning in disappointment at her sorting as she turned to watch the rest of it. When the final student had been sorted, the headmaster stood up.

“I just wish to say a few words. Nitwit, Blubber and Tweak. Tuck in.” Food appeared on the tables and everyone began helping themselves to food.

“So, looks like we’ve got ourselves a muggleborn,” A fellow first year, Daphne Greengrass, said. Her hair was blond, but a more gold colour than the white blond of Draco’s hair. “What makes you so cut out for our noble house?”

“The hat thought it would be a good place to put me, considering my ambition to make it far in this world.”

“A muggleborn? Go far?” A pug faced girl, Pansy Parkinson, said sneering. “No one of muggle stock can go far at all.”

“Then you obviously were not listening to what I said to Draco earlier.” Kysa said. “My aunt Jane was as muggle as they come. Yet, my Uncle Thor still fell in love with her, and my grandfather still permitted their marriage. And that means, that when Thor eventually becomes king of Asgard, she will be queen. So, if a non-magical mortal can get that far in life, I’m sure a witch of non-magical parentage can go far in this world.”

Pansy looked as if she had been slapped. She narrowed her eyes at Kysa. “You might mean something back where you come from, but here, you have no power, half breed.”

“On the contrary. I think I have quite a bit. I’ve caused you, within one very short conversation, to revert to the childish behaviour of name calling. I think that in itself proves who has the upper hand.” She smiled brightly at Pansy, knowing it would piss the girl off further.

Pansy was about to say something, when Draco signalled to her to shut up. Kysa knew that it by no means meant that he was helping her defend Hermione. He was just trying to protect his chances of making some sort of beneficial connection. It was all about beneficial connections in pureblood society. And this was one opportunity that had never been presented to them before. She was sure his parents, realising this, would have made sure Draco would do everything he could to take advantage of the situation.

But she knew, even with some of the members of Slytherin trying to suck up to her and be on her good side for her power, there would be others like Pansy, though more of a challenge. In order to protect both herself and Hermione, she would at some point have to put her foot down and show them the power that came with her heritage and training of, not just a sorceress, but a princess of Asgard. Even if her abilities as a sorceress were still in training.

After the feast, the prefect led them down into the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. The light was tinged with green, and green, silver and black were prominent colours in the large room. Leather sofas and arm chairs were near a large fireplace and high backed dark wood chairs surrounded tables where they could study.

“You room in pairs,” The prefect said, “First years are down that corridor.” He pointed and they all headed to choose rooms, pairing up. Kysa and Hermione quickly paired up and chose a room and their things appeared.

Kysa closed the door and placed a protection spell on it. No one with bad intentions would be able to get in. Hermione didn’t notice.

“We should unpack before we head to bed,” Hermione said.

Kysa nodded. “You’re right,” She saw Rhan trying to jump up on one of the beds. “Uh, I think my bed’s been decided on though. Rhan seems to like that one.”

Hermione looked round and let out a laugh at the cubs unsuccessful attempts at jumping onto the bed. Kysa took pity on her and picked the cub up and placed her on the bed, where she wandered up to the pillow and curled up, while leaving enough room for Kysa to lay her head on it as well.

The two girls unpacked and then got ready for bed. Kysa fell to sleep easily after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed... what did you think?


	10. 'Family' Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Kysa woke up before Hermione, so she took the opportunity to get in the shower before her. By the time she was done, Hermione had woken up and was gathering the things she thought she’d need for the day into her bag.

“Bathroom’s free.” She told her, before she finished getting ready for the day ahead. Soon they were both leaving the common room with the other first years and heading back to the great hall. Kysa drew some funny looks as she had Rhan sat on her shoulder. The cub was purring away, quite happily, and rubbing her face against Kysa’s cheek.

“I can’t wait to start lessons!” Hermione said. “I wonder what we’ll have first.”

“I hope transfiguration. Perhaps I’ll find changing myself into an animal easier that way. I haven’t yet gotten the hang of that magic. Dad says it will come though. With time.”

“What are you talking about, Lokidottir?” Pansy asked, having been listening in to the conversation. “The Animagus transformation takes years, and the ministry monitors those learning it closely. When they’ve completed their schooling.”

“Then what sort of transfiguration do we learn?”

“Kysa, didn’t you read the text books?” Hermione asked.

“I kind of got a bit side tracked with other books.” She said. “I read Hogwarts: A History, and some other of the History books, oh and some on politics and culture of the British wizarding world, but I thought that there would be plenty of time to read my school books when here.” Kysa was frowning. “I hope I won’t be too behind. I still have my other studies to continue with, even if I don’t have anyone to teach me while I’m here. I can’t afford to grow lax.”

“Merlin, you are such a Ravenclaw.” Pansy said.

“I was almost.” Kysa told her plainly. They all grabbed seats at the Slytherin table in the great hall, Pansy sitting as far from Hermione and Kysa as she could, without sitting away from the other first years.

Soon, the hall began filling up and teachers began handing out timetables. Professor Snape handed the first years theirs quickly, before moving on. He had six other year groups after all.

“Well, Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Herbology with the Ravenclaws, Defence with the Gryffindors, Transfiguration and Potions with them as well (are they trying to incite a fight between classes?) History with the Ravenclaws and Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs.” Kysa noted, looking through the lessons over the week. She groaned. “Astronomy means learning a new sky line of stars.”

“Don’t you want to learn about Midgards stars?” Tracy asked.

“My grandmother taught me astronomy back home. That was after many others, even my dad, failed to teach me. I don’t know how she managed to get me to see the patterns and all of the details, but she did.”

Tracy nodded. “Your grandmother… that would be Frigga, wouldn’t it? Or your grandmother on your mother’s side?”

“You were right. My grandmother, Frigga. I know hardly anything about my mother’s family.”

“How come?” Hermione asked.

“I have no need to.” Kysa replied. And it was true. Either mortal or immortal, Sigyn’s family held no interest for her. She had her family. Her maternal grandparents had never forgiven Loki for letting Sigyn become mortal, and had not wanted anything to do with him after they had split. What Kysa had grown up believing was that they blamed Loki for their daughter’s death. Kind of true, seeing as in a few short years, Sigyn would be dead, living only a human lifespan. And that they would not view her as their daughter so long as she was mortal. So, Kysa had never met them. And there was no way she would have met her birth family. And she honestly didn’t want to. But she knew that she would be having some of her classes with Hadrian Potter, who had been sorted into Gryffindor the night before. So she would be in close contact with him at some points, but she was aiming to keep it as distant as possible.

She easily steered the conversation in a different direction- towards their first class, Herbology as a matter of fact. Before breakfast had finished however, a large raven landed in front of her on the table.

“Good morning Munin.” Kysa said, placing a few more rashers of bacon on her plate for the raven to eat.

“Good morning to you as well Princess. I hope the new day finds you well.” The raven replied, his voice a croak. The raven held his wings out and stooped a bow as best a raven could, before taking the bacon.

“I am very well, thank you Munin. Are you here for a letter to take home?”

He bobbed his head, his beak now full of bacon.

Kysa grabbed some parchment and a quill and began writing out her letter, explaining her sorting and the time table she now had, before adding that she missed everyone already and hoped they were well. She finished just as Munin finished eating his bacon. She handed the letter out to him.

“Have a safe trip home, Munin.”

“Aye, Princess.” He took the letter, and with a flurry of wings, took off and left the Great Hall.

“Well, if there was any doubt as to if you really were who people thought, it’s gone now.” Daphne said, watching where the raven had left the room.

“You’ll probably see both Munin and Hugin over the years. They both like to compete and do a better job than the other and try and please grandfather. It’s a competition between them. Delivering messages when there is one to be delivered via them, they will consider an important enough job to bicker over.” Kysa said.

Soon they were heading down to the greenhouses for Herbology where they met with Professor Sprout and were immediately told that they were allowed to swear if the Venomous Tentacular grabbed them from behind. Kysa immediately made a note to never mention that little titbit of the class to her grandmother. She also quickly learnt why they used dragon hide gloves instead of regular gardening gloves. It was more than just one plant that they came into contact with that was downright mean.

Then, there was potions, and she noticed that Hadrian Potter kept casting glances at her through the lesson, his eyes narrowing whenever they landed on the Slytherin crest on her robes. She ignored him while she and Hermione worked on their potion together. This was something new to her, seeing as her dad and other tutors had concentrated purely on the magical side up until now, saying that she would start Potions when she was older- besides, it took more time to brew a potion that could protect you, when it took seconds to cast a spell to do the same. Her training had all been about things that could protect her until now.

Lunch followed the potions lesson, and her head of house called for her to remain behind.

“What is it Professor? Did I do something wrong?” She asked, frowning. She was sure she hadn’t done anything in this class that had been seen. But maybe he knew somehow of the spell she’d placed on the Venomous Tentacular to make it grow faster. That had been sure to freak some students out, and leave Professor Sprout baffled. Especially since she had covered her tracks well. Plus, thanks to the spell, within a few months, it would be _teething_ soon. Or perhaps he knew it was her who had used the simple colour changing spell which had caused Potter’s potion to become green when it needed to be clear, even though he wasn’t far off, which had caused him to start throwing in ingredients to try and correct the potion. It wasn’t an explosive potion; it just made the end result a complete failure. It took his attention away from her at least. It had been really annoying having to work with him watching her.  

“Not that I am aware, Miss Lokidottir.” He said. “All I know is that the Headmaster wishes to speak with you.”

“May I ask why?”

“You may, but I don’t have the answer to give you. Come along now.” With that, he led the way out of the dungeons and in the direction of what she assumed was the Headmaster’s office. At the gargoyle, he stopped and said, “Gobstoppers.” And the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a winding staircase. He led the way up and knocked on the door. All the while, Kysa remained silent. What could this be about? The headmaster wouldn’t be involved in a prank, would he? And she was sure she hadn’t been caught for the colour change or the growth speeding.

“Enter.” Both student and teacher entered the room. Kysa immediately saw Potter and also the red headed witch who she had noticed at the teachers table last night and this morning and the wizard who looked like Potter, just older and with hazel eyes. Her sharp eyes noticed Hadrian Potter shared the same eyes as the red headed professor, and her stomach sank. She should have guessed something like this would happen. The headmaster sat benignly behind his desk.

“You wanted to see me headmaster?” She asked. Her expression and tone indicated that she still had no clue about this meeting.

“Ah, Kysa, come in. Professor Snape, you may leave.”

Kysa frowned. “Actually Professor, I’d prefer it if my Head of house stayed. And I don’t recall being on a first name basis with you.”

He nodded and sighed. “Very well. Shut the door please Severus, take a seat then, both of you.”

“Snivellous has no right to be involved in this meeting!” The man said.

“James, please-”

“Miss Lokidottir has requested I remain behind Potter. As just one of the Aurors that are part of the schools security, I don’t think you have a say in what I do, unless it is a threat to the protection of one of the school’s inhabitants. As it is, I have no idea why _you_ are here.”

“That’s enough, both of you!” The witch scolded. “Severus, this matter is a… familial one.”

Kysa snorted and all eyes turned to her. “I don’t see how that would be the case.”

“Emma, I don’t know what lies you’ve been told-” she began, but Kysa cut her off.

“One, my name is Kysa, two, I don't remember being on a first name basis with you and three... Lies?” Her eyes were narrowed to slits and her voice was a hiss. “I know the truth, Professor. You’re Lily Potter- formerly Sigyn, before you decided to become mortal. And I know you abandoned me in favour of him.” She jerked her head at Hadrian. “This is _not_ a family meeting. This is not the happy, tearful reunion I am pretty sure you were expecting. I am not a part of your family. I am not your daughter, nor am I his twin sister anymore. I have been blood adopted. Dad did so the very same night he signed those adoption forms. Forms you had already filled in and signed, ready to be rid of me the moment someone agreed to take me off your hands! None of my family are here!”

“Don’t you talk to your mother that way young lady!” James said loudly, and sternly.

Kysa gave a short, bitter laugh. “You honestly believe you can tell me what to do? That you can step up to the role of my father now all you have to worry about is taking care of me during the holidays? Well you can’t! You can and will never fill that position! You’ll never be good enough! I know the forms originally stated the adoption would end when I was eleven. Am I some sort of toy to you that can be put on a shelf and then picked back up should you want to play a game? Well, let me shatter that image for you- you have no part in my life. And I’m glad. I’m glad I’m not part of your ‘picture perfect’ family.”

“You know nothing about our family!” Hadrian exploded. “You’ve been living in Asgard all these years!”

“Like that’s my fault? They’re the ones who threw me away like I was nothing! Like I was insignificant! And it wasn’t even because they couldn’t afford more than one child! If you want someone to blame for me not knowing the ins and outs of your precious family dynamic, then blame them.”

“You aren’t even giving us a chance!”

“Like I wasn’t given one? Where would I be if dad hadn’t offered to take me in? An orphanage? The relatives no one wants to talk to but everyone remembers when something’s needed? Or would I have been kept, and forgotten about? Something in the background. A pretty little decoration to be put on display, watching as you had all the attention, while I had nothing? Is that what it would have been? Don’t talk to me about giving chances to people who don’t deserve it.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” The headmaster butted in, trying to calm the situation down.

“They got it when they survived that Halloween. And then they lost it willingly when they threw me out.” Kysa snapped at him.

“Don’t you think that is a bit harsh?” Dumbledore tried. “Kysa, this is your family.” He motioned to the three Potters, obviously believing he was merely dealing with a stubborn child.

Kysa sneered. “They are not my family.” She pushed up her sleeve, and showed the rune shaped scars. “As I said, I’ve been blood adopted. Do you know what that means? No, well I suggest you ask her-” Kysa jerked her head at the now crying Lily.

“We only wanted what was best for you. I didn’t mean for it to go this far!”

“What’s done is done. There’s no changing it. You are not my family. My family consists of my dad, my uncle, aunt, cousins, grandparents and the Avengers.” She stood. “You have no part in my life.”

“Yes we do!” James yelled. “We are your parents!”

“You are no such thing! Can you honestly look at me and say you see anything of yourself in me? Take a good, long look at me and tell me, what single feature do you or I share?”

He scrutinized her, looking for an answer that would prove him right, but he found nothing. That much was obvious in his expression.

“I would appreciate it if I only heard from Professor Potter- and then, only in a professional capacity as my teacher. I have no need of contact with any of you in any other way.” Without waiting for a dismissal from the headmaster, she stood, turned and left the room. She didn’t go to the great hall; however, she fled to a deserted alcove to get herself together. She had been like a cornered wild animal in there. She had expected a meeting like that, but not this soon, and not without one of her family present. So she had lashed out. She knew that she was well within her rights to lash out but she shouldn’t have. She should have been able to keep control of herself, shouldn’t she? She shouldn’t lash out when her emotions got the better of her in-front of the enemy. And they were the enemy. They had cast her out, and then tried to drag her back.

She felt something wet on her cheeks and wiped at them, before realising that she was crying. She silently cursed herself. _Get a grip, Kysa. They aren’t worth your tears. They are beneath you, and so are those who will undoubtedly support them in this. You have your family, and they are the only ones who matter. You don’t need to cry over any confrontation with them._

“Kysa?”

The young Asgardian’s head shot up and she saw Hermione standing in-front of her, clearly looking worried.

“Hermione, what are you doing here?”

“You were taking an age to come to lunch- so I came to find you.” Hermione answered. “I’m glad I did now. What’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”

“It’s nothing. Honestly.”

“You’ve been crying. Something’s wrong.” She sat next to Kysa on the small bench that was in the alcove. “You can tell me. I just want to help.”

“Have you ever heard of a blood adoption?” She asked.

Hermione shook her head. “No, I haven’t.”

“It’s a way for an adoptive parent, or parents, to become the parent of their adoptive child as if they were the ones to sire them. It’s very hard to do and takes a lot of magic. But, it means that, say my dad wasn’t actually my dad, he could perform the ritual and then it would be as if my actual father had no part in my birth, but dad was the one to sire me instead. Do you see where I’m going with this, Hermione?”

She nodded. “You’re adopted.”

“But I am every part his daughter. His and Sigyn’s.”

“She adopted you too?”

“She is actually my birth mother. She came to earth, and became mortal. Lived a normal life. Came to this school. Got married. Had twins. Abandoned one in favour of another.”

Hermione gasped at what Kysa was saying. “You mean she abandoned you?”

Kysa nodded. “She wanted to focus on her son. Looking at it, it was the best thing she could have ever done. I have the best family I could think of. And that mortal wizard is no father of mine. They had the adoption forms already signed, just hoping he’d take me off their hands you know. My birth father didn’t even bother to turn up. It was just her.”

“That’s why you don’t talk to her family.”

“They won’t acknowledge her as their daughter so long as she’s mortal. To them, she’s already dead. They blame dad for it. Say he allowed her to go off and roam Midgard. I don’t care about them though. What I care about is that now, after all these years, those _fools_ think I’m going to run right back into their open arms and we can play happy families.”

“Is that what Professor Snape wanted to talk to you about?”

“He took me to the headmaster’s office. The three of them were there. Tried to convince me to ‘come home’. I have a home. And it is _not_ with _them_. I don’t know how they can think that they could compare to my dad and family.”

“Who are they?”

Kysa looked right in her friends eyes and her face became an impassive mask. “The Potters.”

* * *

 

“So, what is this blood adoption thing?” James asked.

“It means that Loki has erased your blood connection with her and stepped into the gap left by it, basically. She is his biologically as if I had slept with him to have her.”

“I don’t want an image like that in my head mum!” Hadrian protested.

“Sorry Hadrian.”

“Neither did I.” James sighed.

“Is there a way to reverse this?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes.” Lily nodded. “But it’s very complicated. If I were still Asgardian it would take until next summer to prepare. As it is, it will probably take until the summer after that.”

“You would condone it?” James asked surprised.

“You are her parents by right. I see no problem. She was born of Potter blood. She and her brother are the only ones able to continue on the blood line.” Dumbledore explained. "And he illegally changed the adoption papers too. This is merely setting it right."

James nodded. “Thank you Albus.”

“But you can get her back? In the end?” Hadrian said to his mother.

Lily nodded and smiled sadly. “Yes, I can.”

“And we will.” James said, confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please leave a comment!


	11. Dealing with the House and The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing!

 Only Hermione knew why she seemed to hate Potter whenever he approached the Slytherins. No one ever found out why he kept trying to talk to her, as if he were trying to build a friendship with her, but her words kept sending him scuttling away. If, for some reason, he was attempting to bring about house unity, Potter had chosen the wrong Slytherin to approach. She also sat, unlike in her other lessons, right of the back of the class during History of Magic. If the Potters were ever brought up among her housemates when she was around, she’d snap with venom about them that had the whole of the house confused, but agreeing. Most of the house were at the very least neutral if not dark, yet it didn't mean they supported Voldemort. What it did mean was that they did not like the way Dumbledore used people in their world for his own ends and they didn't like those who blindly followed him and sang his praises as if he was the next coming of Merlin. It gave the House of the cunning and ambitious an insight into Kysa's temper however and caused several who had been planning to try and ridicule her and push her to the bottom of the house food chain, to back off.

 She had written a letter about the incident and sent it off to her family as soon as possible. The response was a hasty one, with her father writing to tell her that they would be dealt with for talking with her without him or one of her family members present soon. Kysa's father's definition of soon could vary, from the next day, to a couple of years away, however, depending on what course of action he decided on. The decision itself would not take long- it would be the way he took his revenge that could take a while. But, in the end, it would be something that would make them think twice about crossing him again. 

 Apart from McGonagall and Professor Potter, Kysa was soon the favourite of all her teachers. She was sure that the reason McGonagall didn’t like her was because James and Lily Potter had been two of her favourite students, and she was giving them both grief. However, the two teachers that she didn’t have in her back pocket could never catch her out on anything. Her work was always top standard, and if anything went wrong like, oh, Potter junior finding himself hanging by his underwear from a chandelier, she could never be proven to have done it. What the teachers didn’t know was that she had managed to sweet talk the Hufflepuff prefect that had caught her during one prank where she had turned McGonagall bright pink, and had not been told on. After all, she had learnt from the best where it came to not being caught, and talking her way out of it if she was. And she was always prepared for anything. Sometimes she would doodle instead of listening in Transfiguration or History, just to annoy the two professors, but when they grilled her on not paying attention, she could answer any question they had on the subject matter at hand, and more.

  "Miss Lokidottir, the witch burnings in Britain were stumped by what charm?" Lily Potter asked her.

  "According to your records, the freezing charm. However, Britain, especially England and Wales, tended to _hang_ suspected witches. Burning was saved for heretics. It's a common misconception, but a misconception all the same."

  "I think you're a bit confused-"

 "On the contrary, I know the subject quite well. There are several historical documents on the fact in the muggle world- and they should know, they're the ones who were convicting those suspected of witchcraft."

 Lily had no response to that, remembering Loki's annoyed ranting about the stupidity of mortals for condemning magic and killing those suspected of using it. He had probably been the one to show Kysa those documents.

Where Kysa’s housemates were concerned, there were four categories. Friend, acquaintance, follower and enemy. Hermione was her only real friend in the Snake Pit. Draco and Daphne were her acquaintances, ones that kept close, understanding the best place to be was around her in case some sort of trouble, be it from their own house or another, happened. Then she had the house mates who sucked up to her, all to be connected to her in any way, therefore her followers. These were the ones who Kysa would tread carefully around. They could easily change from one category to another, even enemies. Finally, there were her enemies. For those who were supposed to be cunning, they still had a _long_ way to go. The looks they shot her and Hermione were downright hostile in some cases. Others tried to hide it, and act like the followers, and failed. It raked at them that they were sucking up to a half-breed and a mudblood, but all they wanted was to try and put her and Hermione in what they thought were their right places.

This group were planning something against her, as they would undoubtedly want to assert control of the situation soon, but she was preparing herself and Hermione for just that situation. Their room was safe- protected by spells and ritual charm bags to dispel spell work that was dangerous and or humiliating to the rooms’ occupants. Rhan had reached her full size, and she was very large, with her head coming up to just below Kysa’s shoulders. She most certainly would not be messed with, and if she wasn’t hunting, she was at Kysa’s side. Sometimes with Hermione if Kysa believed her friend to be in danger, up until the would-be attackers had been scared off by the large cat’s presence, a sure eventual result as none of them wanted to take a chance against the large familiar which could tear them apart, probably before they got a single spell off.

Rhan was currently stretched out in-front of the large, blazing fireplace on the thick rug that had been placed over the cold stone floor. Kysa, Hermione, Draco and Daphne were sat on the leather sofa and arm chairs, having just completed their homework, relaxing in the extra warmth that the fire provided while talking about the fact that Potter making seeker for Gryffindor was considered big news in the Castle. Considering the favouritism McGonagall showed the Golden Boy, they didn't understand how it was such a shock to the rest of the students. All the while, Kysa had a book in her hand on runic algorithms that she was reading in-between the conversation, in order to keep up with her magical studies outside of Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco’s ever present body guards, were at a small table, playing a game of exploding snap the occasional mini explosions provided a background noise that hid their conversation to those who were attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Here comes trouble.” Daphne noted softly. Kysa looked up. Parkinson, Bulstrode and several others from the older years were heading their way. She hid her smirk and leant back in her seat, lounging comfortably against the winged side of the armchair and emitting the air that she was completely relaxed and at ease. That was the key to dealing with this group- annoy them so much they make multiple mistakes, allowing Kysa the advantage over them.

“Alright Half-Breed, this is _our_ house. You and your pet mudblood may have gotten in somehow, but while you’re here, you’ll follow _our_ rules.” An older student, Montague, ordered, his tone indicating his belief that he was better than her and Hermione.

Kysa tutted, shaking her head, her tone disappointed. “You truly are idiots. You are supposed to be a part of the house that represents cunning. I see none of that here among you. So I see no reason why Hermione and I should follow your rules. Your ambition is limited to inheriting daddy’s fortune, is it not Montague? It is not as if you are a better Slytherin than I am. I, after all, was taught by- and raised by for that matter- someone that Salazar probably based his characteristics on. Cunning, ambition- no one is better at that than my Father. Whereas you come here and try and intimidate me like a group of brash Gryffindor’s.” Kysa turned back to her book, rolling her eyes as she did so. She knew that ignoring them and acting as if they weren’t important enough to take much notice of would rile them up. Then she would have a reason to give to the teachers for what she would do afterwards. “Now, if you do not mind I would like to read in peace.”

Her book was snatched out of her hands forcefully and Montague pulled her to her feet by her collar, and she felt it give slightly. It may rip if he pulled it again. Hermione, Daphne and Draco stood up quickly, not two seconds after the older Slytherin had pulled Kysa to her feet, drawing their wands and Crabbe and Goyle soon followed Draco’s lead.

“What are you going to do Montague? Do you think you are strong? Guess again.” Kysa grabbed his wrist and squeezed, using only a fraction of her strength. He howled, and let go of her, dropping to his knees in front of her. She was crushing his bone. “I am far stronger than I seem to be. It is all part of my nature, mortal,” Kysa hissed as she briefly let the others in the common room feel her power radiating from her in waves. Rhan padded over to her side, growling lowly as her fangs were bared, ready to go for the jugular of any who posed a threat to her mistress. The students were beginning to back off, suddenly realising the stupidity of this particular plan. “I will not tolerate your hostilities any longer. I am a part of this House, and so is Hermione. Just as much as you are. Any attempts to discriminate against us because we are not _purebloods_ will see the perpetrator wishing all I had done was crush a bone. I can get highly imaginative, as I am sure you can guess.” She pushed the older student away, and he fell onto the hard floor in the foetal position, cradling his arm and crying loudly, even beginning to snot as he cried. The sight was very unappealing to Kysa. “Someone get him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey can fix him up in a heartbeat.” The two Slytherin beaters pulled Montague up and led, well dragged, him out of the room while the rest of the group dispersed. Kysa nodded to herself and sat down. “That should take care of the problem.”

“That was…” Draco was staring at the portrait hole that the three older boys had disappeared through.

“Sit down and stop gaping, Draco. It’s unbecoming.” Kysa said. He immediately did as she said, still in shock at the display. Never had Kysa done something like that. It was strange, even for those closest to her in the school, to see her do something like that.

“I’ll finish Draco’s sentence for him then. That was amazingly handled.” Daphne said, resuming her seat, but looking rattled. She knew she had chosen the right side, but seeing that display of power had shaken the blonde to her core.

“Amazingly handled? Kysa, you were brilliant! You didn’t even have to take them all on!” While for Hermione, it had been initially disturbing, Kysa was her friend and Hermione would never be on the receiving end of her temper. She was the least rattled by what had occurred moments ago.

“You don’t always need to.” She told Hermione. “Sometimes, bringing down the biggest of the lot and putting enough intimidation in- just a right amount- is enough. We should be fine now. Until one of them gets cocky again at least. But that won’t be for a while, I’d guess.” She then pulled the letter she had received from home this morning from her bag. She hummed while frowning.

“What is it?” Hermione asked.

“A sickness is spreading at home. Like a bad case of your flu- but it only affects children up to a certain age.”

“You can become ill?” Hermione asked, surprised.

“Not with your diseases, but we do have our own. However, it is very rare for an outbreak like this- oh no!” She was so surprised by what she read next that she hadn’t thought about her outburst. Thankfully, none of those she’d just discouraged were around. The news had sent a feeling of cold dread and worry to her stomach.

“What?” Daphne asked.

“My cousins, Aaric and Amdis, have fallen ill too. It’s why it’s been a while since they wrote last. Lady Eir has almost managed to get the infection in others under control. It’s just them and a few others who remain affected by it. But they seem to have it really bad.” Kysa bit her lip, really showing her age now as worry started taking over for her cousins.

“Will they be alright?” Hermione asked.

“I hope they will. Apparently, my dad, grandmother and Eir are all doing what they can to help.”

“What’s the flu?” Draco asked.

“You know when you get a really bad cold?” Hermione asked.

He nodded.

“Well, it’s a bit like that, except you’re bed ridden, aching all over, unable to lift your weight around, sometimes sickness, that sort of thing.”

“Pepper up potion.” Draco shrugged.

“It’s not that easy. Trust me, if it was, Eir would have done that by now. But when I say it’s like the bad case of the flu, I’m really understating it. It has…”

“Kysa?” Hermione was becoming worried now.

“It’s claimed lives before. And, no matter who they are, if they die of a sickness, they’ll never get into Valhalla.” Her shoulders slumped and Rhan placed her large head on Kysa’s lap, lending support, as Hermione wrapped an arm around her friends’ shoulders.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. You said that they have three very skilled magic users looking to help them heal.” Hermione assured her.

“Hermione’s right, Kysa,” Daphne said. “Your cousins will be fine.”

“If others can heal with less help, they’ll be fine.” Draco said confidently. “Or do you doubt their strength and your father’s, grandmother’s and healer’s abilities?”

Kysa shook her head. “No.”

“Well, there you go. There’s no need to worry if you can’t do anything. Have they actually tried pepper up potion?” Kysa laughed slightly, and Draco was glad he'd lightened the situation slightly. With her power, he didn't want her to lose control of it because she got upset. It could do a lot of damage. To both him and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	12. Misconception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Loki wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his sleeve. The fumes from the potion had heated the room up considerably. Thankfully, he was just about done. When he was finished, he ladled the potion into two vials. It should help Aaric and Amdis to begin to heal. He left the room and headed for the healing room his niece and nephew currently resided in. He handed one of the vials to Eir upon entry and then looked to the beds. Thor and Jane were between the two beds, hovering over their children. Both son and daughter were grey, and their breathing was shallow. A sheen of sweat covered their skin and soaked their clothes. They both had a damp cloth with a cooling spell on their foreheads. It was vital that they were kept cool. He administered the potion to Amdis while Eir administered the other to Aaric.

“I could cool the bed sheets down.” He said, looking up when she had swallowed the potion. “To help keep their temperature down.”

“Please.” Jane nodded.

Loki nodded and a small spell had the sheets of his niece’s bed rather cold. He had soon done the same for Aaric.

“The next day will be crucial.” Eir said. “If they do not wake by tomorrow night, the likelihood of them waking will decrease.”

A whimper left Jane’s throat at the thought and Thor placed his arms around her. Loki gripped his brother’s shoulder briefly. “I will go tell mother and father. If you need anything, call me.”

“Thank you, brother. And you, Lady Eir.” Thor said.

“I will continue to do everything in my power.” Eir said.

Loki nodded in agreement and then left. As he was walking the halls, he thanked the Norn’s that Kysa was on Midgard, out of the sickness’ reach.

* * *

 

Kysa sighed in relief as she opened the letter that Hugin had brought her. “They’ve woken up and are on the mend. Eir’s confident that they’ll be fine.” She read aloud.

Daphne and Hermione smiled. “There, you see,” Hermione said. “They’re alright. You didn’t need to work yourself into such a panic.”

Kysa hadn’t slept the whole night before, or the night before that and was now feeling all the worse for it. Draco finally sat down beside them.

“Morning.” He mumbled, as he helped himself to breakfast.

“Good morning Draco.” Daphne greeted. “Kysa’s cousins are on the mend. She received the letter just before you arrived.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Draco said, hiding a yawn behind his hand. After he’d drunk his tea, he began to wake up a bit more. “Kysa don’t tell me that you didn’t sleep again last night.”

The bags under her eyes were growing and her usually pale skin was a sallow pale.

“She spent most of the night in the common room.” Hermione told him. “Worrying herself sick.”

“They’re my cousins. What was I supposed to do?” She began coughing. Taking a few long gulps of pumpkin juice, she soothed her itchy throat. Rhan looked up at her and yowled. Her eyes were worried. Kysa grabbed an empty plate and filled it up with meats and placed it on the floor next to her familiar. The large cat sniffed at the food, then her and then yowled again. She sensed mixed feelings from her familiar. “I don’t know what you want, Rhan. It’s what you normally have.”

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked.

“She’s worried about something. And I don’t know what.”

“She can sense your feelings right? Perhaps she’s worried for your cousins too. Because you are.” He said. It was a logical thought.

“Maybe.” Kysa replied to him.

Hermione placed a reassuring hand on her friends arm. “It’ll be fine.” She said. They finished their breakfast and went to History.

As the day progressed, Kysa began feeling progressively worse. She was sure that she knew what was happening. So, at one point, she crouched down beside Rhan. “Make sure you take care of Hermione while I’m ill girl, alright? I think it’s somehow spread to me, and I just know that the upstarts in our house will try something against Hermione otherwise. But this may just be a passing bug. It might be a lesser strain.”

Rhan just nuzzled her and mewled forlornly. She knew Kysa was ill, and the feline did not like it. This was something she could not protect her mistress from. They then hurried to catch up with the others who were heading for potions. Professor Snape had called her to his office the day after the confrontations with the Potters and asked as her head of house for the details of her relationship with the Potters. He had questioned her closely on blood adoption and what that meant. He summed it up nicely. “It’s broken all the connection you have with James Potter biologically and made you the half-sister of your twin.” She was sure that he had intervened where the Potters were concerned several times since. She took her seat next to Hermione and waited for the Slytherin head of house to enter. When he did, he glared at the Gryffindors and took the register, before putting the instructions on the board.

“Chop or pulverize?” Kysa asked her friend when they had grabbed the ingredients from the storage cupboard.  

“Chop.”

Kysa nodded and grabbed the mortar and pestle and began grinding the right ingredients for the potion. About halfway through the lesson, Kysa began to feel ill and sore. It was small at first, before it increased, until she could not concentrate on her potion, but only on the pain and the feeling of her stomach roiling. She was starting to feel dizzy too.

Hermione steadied her when she swayed suddenly, and Professor Snape was soon beside them. “Miss Lokidottir, is there any ingredient you were using that you are allergic too? Or ingredients that when combined you are allergic too?”

Kysa shook her head, unable to say anything, before she swayed again.

“Professor, her cousins have been ill recently. As have several others back in her home. Perhaps this is that?” Hermione informed him, her voice worried.

Snape nodded. “Pack away both yours and Miss Lokidottir’s things, Miss Granger and bring them with you. We are going to the hospital wing. The rest of you- keep working.” He supported his student out of the room with Hermione following close behind. It was near the end of the lesson, so she knew that there wasn’t much point in her going back and continuing on her own later anyway. Rhan was on Kysa’s other side, supporting her mistress as much as she could. Madam Pomfrey said nothing as Kysa was brought in. She merely motioned to a bed, which Snape helped Kysa onto, before stepping back.

“Miss Granger has a rather plausible theory of what is wrong with her.” Snape said.

“Whatever it is, it had better cover why Miss Lokidottir is burning up. Her temperature is increasing dramatically.” Madam Pomfrey said. In the back of her mind Kysa thought that was quite the achievement. Especially seeing as she was part Jotun.

“Mione.” She groaned.

“I’m here.” Hermione came forward.

“My dad, you have too-” she broke off coughing suddenly, before she brought up her breakfast.

“Easy now.” The matron said, banishing the bile with a wave of her wand. “Don’t worry. We will contact your father. Miss Granger, you have an idea?”

“Her cousins and others around their age have been ill back in Asgard. I think it might be that. But if it is, Madam Pomfrey, she needs help from her family and others- like Eir. She told us about it. It can be lethal.”

“Lethal?” Snape asked. “Are you sure?”

Hermione nodded. “But it only affects children from five to thirteen. No one knows why. But I don’t think it’s a problem for mortals.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Thank you for telling me this. We will definitely ensure her father is contacted. Somehow.”

“Kysa’s mentioned before, about the Avengers. I think, if you can’t get a message to her family, that they would know how.”

“Who are these Avengers? I’ve never heard of them.”

“Her dad and uncle are a part of the group. They’re all what are known as Superheroes in the muggle world. They all possess extraordinary talents and protect the whole world from extreme threats. The one who’s most well-known is a man named Tony Stark. He’s a genius and a billionaire. He’s probably your best bet. Him or Steven Rogers. I don’t know the real names of the others.”

“Thank you Miss Granger.” Madam Pomfrey said. “I will bear that in mind.”

“Mione, watch your back.” Kysa warned her, before her eyes closed. She was visibly shivering all over, and a thin sheen of sweat had already appeared on her forehead.

“Madam Pomfrey, this reminds me of an epidemic I read about once. It was called the sweating sickness and was prevalent from around 1485 to 1551.” Hermione said.

The healer nodded. “I have heard of it. But she seems to have almost completely missed what is known as the ‘cold stage’ and gone straight to the ‘hot stage’.”

“She was dizzy, and in pain I think, during potions. That was part of the first stage, right?”

“But there were no cold shivers. And she _may_ have been in pain. You are unsure yes? But, I will do what I can until her father can get here or send something. I have a range of potions and there are spells to keep her cool. Don’t fret Miss Granger. I will take good care of your friend. You had best be off to lunch.”

“Alright Madam Pomfrey.” By the time Hermione had placed her things back in the Slytherin Common room and then reached the great hall, lunch had already started. It was then that she noticed her follower. “What are you doing here Rhan? Shouldn’t you be with Kysa? She needs you right now.”

Rhan looked up at her, before the big cat nudged her hand and then padded into the great hall. The first year just shook her head and followed.

“What did Madam Pomfrey have to say?” Draco asked.

“Will Kysa be alright?”

“They’re going to make sure that they alert her father somehow. But…”

“But what?” Daphne asked.

Hermione glanced up at the teachers table and then back at her two fellow first years. “I don’t trust them. Especially not the headmaster.” She refrained from mentioning Professor Potter. He was supportive of the Potters, and they him. While she normally had the utmost respect for authoritative figures, this time she had a feeling that she would need to go behind their back. “Now, I told them one way that I know may lead to getting in contact with her father. But I know another channel too. Kysa can talk for ages about her.”

“You mean this Caia?” Draco asked, his voice low.

Hermione nodded. “I know she has some sort of connection to the wizarding world, and the group her father and Uncle work alongside while on Midgard. We can get a letter to her. They don’t even know who she is. At least, not in relation to Kysa.”

“My, you are a worthy Slytherin, sneaking around like this.” Daphne smiled. “You’re going to need an owl. And not a school one. Those are monitored. Draco, let her use yours.”

“Why?” Immediately he was on the defensive. If it was one thing he didn’t like- it was being ordered around. He was normally the one doing the ordering.

“Think of it this way Draco, you can either let her use your owl, and therefore get word to the right people that a certain _princess_ is ill and in need of aid from her own people and then be known for doing your bit to help said royal, or you can let Hermione use a monitored owl, get caught, and then know that the message not reaching the right people was your fault. Your choice.”

“When you put it that way. Come on. You can write the letter in the owlry. It’s more private up there anyway.” Their whole conversation had passed in whispers, and no one else had even taken note of it. So, the three got up and left, and Rhan padded along with them, remembering her mistress’ request.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? During the Medieval Studies module on my History course we studied several illnesses, sweating sickness being one of them, so I decided to make it similar to that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

After they had sent the owl off and gone to their last lessons, Hermione, Daphne and Draco headed for the hospital wing to visit Kysa. However, they stopped outside the door, having heard voices.

“Please Poppy, don’t send that letter,” it sounded like Professor Potter.

“Why not?” The stern matron replied. “Her father needs to be informed.”

“Poppy, we’re going to let you in on a secret.” That was a man’s voice, probably James Potter’s. “He adopted her.”

“What?” Draco hissed.

“What are you talking about, James?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“I wasn’t always Lily Evans, Poppy. I came to earth and lived a mortal life. I used to be Sigyn. You were there at Hadrian’s birth.”

“Yes, his twin was born a squib.”

“Emma never was. We allowed that rumour to spread after that Halloween night, so that no one would think about it when we gave her up for adoption. We had to concentrate on Hadrian. Especially with the prophecy.”

“But how is she Asgardian now, if she is Emma and you became mortal?”

“Loki blood adopted her,” Lily sighed, before explaining to the matron what that meant. “But she’s still our daughter, even if she doesn’t want to acknowledge it. Please Poppy; we can take care of her. I’ve seen this sickness before. I know it. I can help her. There’s no need to inform Loki.”

They heard a sigh. “Very well. But if she seems to be deteriorating, I will step in.”

“All we want is a chance to show her that we’re her family. Thank you Poppy.” James said.

Hermione motioned to her housemates, and the three first years and one familiar headed quickly away from the hospital wing.

“So, let me get this straight- by birth, she’s a Potter, but that blood’s been wiped out of her because of this blood adoption, and now she has Loki’s blood, and her mother’s, who is actually Sigyn, but Sigyn as a mortal?” Draco asked.

“Pretty much.”

“How did that happen?”

“The Potter’s wanted to focus on Hadrian, so they abandoned her.”

“I can see why she dislikes them so much.” Draco said. “Good thing you have a backup plan. Seeing as you were right.”

“I still wonder why you weren’t in Ravenclaw.” Daphne said.

“It was a close call.” Hermione admitted. “Let’s head to dinner. And act like nothing’s changed. The last thing she needs is word of this getting out.”

The two blondes nodded and Hermione and Rhan led the way to the Great Hall, Daphne and Draco exchanging a few whispers, before shutting up when they reached the more populated areas of the castle, and falling into step beside Hermione. The last thing they wanted was to have others find out- their position in Slytherin was tenuous as it was.

* * *

 

Caia frowned as she saw the Eagle Owl heading her way. She had never seen that owl before. She was currently sat on the roof of Stark Tower. Tony had all but begged her to move to New York- if only for a little while- and she had said yes. While she tried to tell herself that it was because it would give her a chance to get to know the Avengers, she knew the true reason was different. Even if she was not up for admitting it yet.

The owl perched on the railing in front of her, looking quite exhausted and held out its leg, to which there was a letter attached. She relieved it of its burden before conjuring a dish, and filling it with water for the poor bird. The letter was addressed to her, but in unfamiliar handwriting.

She opened it, and her violet eyes narrowed and she frowned as worry began to set in.

_Dear Miss Blair,_

_I’m writing to you because of Kysa Lokidottir. She’s sick with the same illness as her cousins and needs help. Some other friends and I are writing because we don’t trust them to contact her father, and she needs proper help. But we have no way of getting a letter to her home. But she needs help only healers from her home can give to her. Please, you may very well be the only chance we have of reaching them in time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_P.S, the owl is Draco’s._

Caia allowed the owl to perch on her shoulder and jumped down onto the balcony below her and ran into the penthouse suite of Stark Tower.

“Where’s the fire?” Clint asked.

“Kysa’s ill, and it’s the same thing affecting Aaric and Amdis. I just got a letter from some of her friends. They don’t trust the school to contact Loki. And quite frankly, I agree.”

“Are you sure it’s the same thing?” Pepper asked.

“What else could it be?” Caia asked.

“But, she’s been cut off from the contagion.” Bruce said. “She’s been here on Earth. Isolated from Asgard.”

“Not completely.” Caia said. “She’s been getting letters regularly, hasn’t she? Delivered by-”

“Hugin and Munin.” Natasha finished. “They may have unwittingly been carriers of it somehow, and because Kysa is still in the age bracket affected by the illness, she picked it up.”

“The only way to get someone from Asgard here is to send out the signal for the Avengers to Assemble.” Steve said. “Hopefully, they’ll send Loki. He can go treat Kysa, and send for extra help if he needs it. In the meantime, she’s going to need to be watched over.”

“On it,” Caia said, nodding. “I’ll head there now. Dumbledore believes his defences are fool proof, but I can get in and out without him realising I’m there. And once I’m in the Hospital wing, I won’t move until someone from Asgard arrives.”

“One sec,” Tony left the room, and came back a minute later and chucked something at Caia. “I took the opportunity in Diagon to take several energy readings. It almost didn’t work. But I got what I needed. I’ve been working on that ever since and have been itching to find a way to test it.”

Caia looked at it. “It’s a pin.” It was a simple, metal brooch, with no design. Just metal.

“Ah, but I wanted to find a way to break through the interference. To find a quick, and easy way to reveal magical locations if necessary. There’s no way of telling what they could do. They’re a wild card. That will break through the interference at Hogwarts and act as a homing beacon. It has a chip inside it. It will be able to open a gap in their defences and allow a quinjet through. Nothing bigger, but still. When you’ve been stationary for nine hours or more, some of us will be able to come over and keep watch with you. Just in case they try something.”

“Tony that’s brilliant!” Caia admitted. “But don’t worry about waiting nine hours. Wait two. A series of apparitions followed by cloaking myself and entering the school will see me there in less than half an hour. Do me a favour, feed the owl and let him rest. He just flew from Scotland. A magical owl like him- probably flew out yesterday afternoon, their time. Kysa should still be conscious through some periods. She won’t be too far gone yet. But get hold of someone- and quick. We don’t want to leave it too late.” With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared with a ‘pop’.

“Really have to figure out the science behind that.” Tony muttered, as Steve activated the Avengers call in beacon, shaking his head. The last thing the world needed was Tony having the ability to travel somewhere instantaneously at the drop of a hat.

Caia apparated to several locations before arriving near Hogwarts, so her trail couldn’t be followed back to the tower, and the wizards couldn’t then interfere with the others contacting Loki. She cloaked herself with magic that was known to magical creatures such as kitsunes only and then began to run swiftly towards the castle. She scaled the wall and jumped to the ground on the other side, before continuing her run up to the castle. She found herself inside the castle itself soon enough and moved silently through its interior. She had been there several times before, and she knew her way around. It was a game for her and her other family members when they were teenagers. Who could stay in the castle for the longest before they freaked out and left, fearing detection?

The infirmary was empty, except for one bed which had privacy screens around it. She walked over to it, and slipped behind the screens. Kysa looked awful. She was grey and her hair clung limply to her skin. Caia sat in the bed beside her and brushed the young girl’s hair away from her face. Her eyes flickered open. So it was still early days then.

“Caia?” She croaked quietly, looking round at her slowly.

“Hey kiddo.” Caia said. “How are you feeling?”

“Great.”

Caia laughed lightly at Kysa’s attempt at humour. “You look it.”

“Where’s… dad?”

“The call’s been sent out. He should be here soon. Your friends, Hermione Daphne and Draco got a letter to me. They were worried about you. I’m going to stay with you until your dad arrives at least. Now, get some rest. You need to keep your strength up.”

“’M too warm.”

Caia ran a hand over the covers, applying a cooling charm, before conjuring a cold wet cloth and placing it on Kysa’s forehead. “There. Now, rest.”

Kysa’s eyes closed and her raspy breathing became slightly more even. Caia sat back in her chair and waited. She could get by on far less sleep than quite a lot of people. Only some vampires she knew of could go longer than her. She had slept well last night which meant she could go for about two weeks now without sleep if she had to. Of course, she didn’t have to stay awake all that time, she just liked to sleep. But while she was looking after Kysa, she would remain vigilant. She wasn’t noticed until morning when the Matron came to check on the first year girl.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“My name is Caia Blair. I am a friend of Kysa’s family. I am here to watch her until her father at least gets here.”

“But…”

“Let me guess, you _haven’t_ contacted him.”

“Her mother…”

Caia scoffed. “Has been absent her entire life. I see no reason why she should have any say in Kysa’s care and well-being.” A protective urge that was similar to the one she felt about her younger family members emerged in her chest, except this felt stronger somehow. “But you need not send out a belated letter. We have already sent a message out. And others are on their way. You can be sure of that.”

“Others? What others?”

“Those who have Kysa’s wellbeing in mind. Not the wellbeing of those who decided to give her up.”

“How dare you insinuate-”

“Oh I am _insinuating_ nothing. I am flat out _telling_. You have neglected your duty. As soon as someone from Asgard arrives, I’m sure your services will no longer be required however.”

“Poppy, what’s going on? Who’s this?” A red haired woman had arrived in the hospital wing, and Caia recognised her from the photographs in the daily prophet.

“Lady Potter.” Caia said. “I am Caia Blair. I’m here to look after Kysa until her father arrives.”

She looked shocked, but then shook her head. “That’s very kind of you, but we can handle it. You can go. We have it under control.”

Caia sat back down in her seat. “No. I won’t leave, and not even the headmaster can make me. I will not let anything happen to Kysa.”

“Caia.” Her voice was even weaker than it was last night. Caia was up and beside Kysa in a shot.

“Kysa hey.” She stroked her cheek gently, smiling softly at her. “Is there anything you need?”

“Don’t want… _them_ … here… Want… dad.”

“He’ll be here soon, I promise. And don’t worry; I’ll stay with you all the time.” Caia looked up at Lily Potter. “I think you should leave.”

“I won’t leave my daughter.”

“Not… your... daughter.” Kysa tried to force herself up, but Caia gently pushed her back on the bed.

“Take it easy. You can’t get up. You aren’t strong enough.” When she looked up, her face hardened. “I think you should leave. You’re stressing her out, and that isn’t going to help her.”

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “I’m sorry Lily, but she’s right. You need to go. And tell your husband and son not to come in either. Not if she gets herself worked up over it.”

“But-”

“No but’s!” The Matron said sternly, before she shooed the professor out of the hospital wing. It was when she had gone that Caia realised that Kysa had fallen to sleep once more. She sighed, and sat down again.

Caia refused to budge when Dumbledore came in and asked that she leave, and then demanded it, and the look on his face was priceless when Bruce and Tony strode into the room, the later grinning like a mad man and wearing his Iron Man suit, but with the helmet retracted. He must have figured out how to get more technology working around magic.

“You must be the headmaster of this school! I must say, your fashion taste is… well it’s awful. Hope you don’t mind, I parked the jet out on the lawn. It was the quickest way for us to get here.”

“Who are you?” Dumbledore asked, finally regaining his composure.

“Tony Stark.” He replied as if it was obvious, which to muggles it would be. “And my friend here is Dr Bruce Banner. We’re here to provide backup for Caia, just in case.”

“In case of what?”

“You try to force her out in a confrontation of more physical means, if you get my meaning.” Tony replied. “Don’t worry; we’re good friends with her Uncle. And acquaintances bordering on a strange, tenuous, friendship with her father. We sort of have to… put up with him every now and then, we have for years. But Kysa, oh she’s a great kid. We’d hate to see anything happen to her.”

“They’re with me.” Caia said, confirming what Tony said. “And any attack on them will not be taken lightly.” She warned.

“They cannot be here. They are muggles.”

“Who are close friends with Thor, if you didn’t hear? They already know of magic. This is no surprise to them.”

“It is still a break of the statute of secrecy.”

Tony snorted. “Like I care? Listen here, Merlin, we have known of magic since before we knew of Kysa. We were there the night the blood adoption took place. And, oh, we’ve defeated an alien army led by a magic wielding mad god. So back off, and let us pass. I don’t want to hurt an old man, and I’m sure Bruce here is of the same opinion.”

Bruce nodded. “Plus, I’m a doctor, along with Caia, and have been briefed on this illness. I can help. Even if it’s just a little.”

“I will have you know, I am a fully qualified medi-witch.” Pomfrey hissed. “No muggle doctor is taking over my hospital wing!”

“Not the entire wing!” Tony said.

“Just the part where Kysa is,” Bruce assured, walking over to the bed. He began to check her over. “But, this is your hospital wing, what treatment would you suggest?”

“Keeping her cool, and I have a fever reducing potion, and perhaps a dose of pepper up.”

“Apart from the pepper up, I’d have to agree. The Pepper up would just heat Kysa up too much, nullifying the fever potion.” Caia said.

“Well then, let’s go with that.” Bruce said, agreeing.

* * *

 

Loki strode up to the school, an impassive mask on his face. The only thing that may have given his emotions away were the white of his knuckles, they were clenched so hard. But he didn’t slow down for anyone to see that.

“In the name of the ministry, I demand you stop sir!” A voice commanded. His eyes narrowed. He had heard that voice before. Slowly, he turned, and his eyes met the hazel brown of James Potter, who took an involuntary step back before steeling himself.

“And who are you to stop me, mortal?” He asked. Right now he hoped the man attacked him. He wanted to lash out at something, and that would give him an excuse that would see no repercussions on him.

“I am Auror Potter, and you are not supposed to be here.” They were starting to attract a crowd.

“Yes he is!” A voice spoke up.

“Miss Granger, I suggest you and your friends return to your dormitories.”

“But she is right. You wouldn’t stop Kysa’s father going to help her, would you?” This voice came from Draco Malfoy.

“Mr Malfoy you don’t know that-”

“I know who he is. I met Kysa before school started in Madam Malkin’s robe shop. That’s her father.”

“I have proof,” Loki said, smugly, motioning to the boy, though he was a bit disappointed. He would have liked nothing more than to blast Potter into smithereens.

“Then I’ll escort you to the hospital wing.” Potter bit out, obviously unhappy about something.

The man walked beside him and Loki had to keep his mouth shut. He wouldn’t be the one to provoke anything. He’d leave that up to the mortal walking beside him.

“You changed the forms.” The man bit out eventually.

“So I did. Nothing can be done about it now.”

“You want a bet?”

Loki quickly took note that they’d entered a part of the castle that was unoccupied, and threw up a few privacy spells, unnoticed by Potter. He grabbed the man by the throat quickly, and slammed him into a wall hard enough to make him drop his wand and crack some of the stone.

“You listen to me, mortal, and you listen well. She is my daughter, not yours. And even she knows that. It was _I_ that raised her. _I_ watched her grow, watched her learn to walk and run. Taught her to read and count. _I_ taught her _everything_ and where were _you_? _You_ weren’t there. You _gave her up_. You were not even there when Sigyn gave her to me. You are _not_ Kysa’s father, and you never will be. Because you cast her aside like she was nothing. Never think you can replace me as her father, because you cannot. She will not let you for one. And, if I ever think you are trying to take _my_ daughter, I _will_ kill you. I am very protective of my kin. I would not test that if I were you,” Loki told the wizard, his voice a hiss, and his teeth bared in an animalistic snarl.

He released Potter and he fell to the floor, gasping and clutching at his neck. “I can find my own way to the Hospital Wing, thank you.” And with that, he turned, and lowered the spells, striding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
> After a question on how to pronounce Kysa, I pronounce it as Kiss-ah.

Loki entered the hospital wing and immediately spotted the cordoned off area. None of the other beds were occupied so he walked towards it and stepped behind the screens.

“Reindeer Games, there you are!” Tony said.

Loki paid him no mind, however. His daughter looked as ill as Aaric and Amdis had when they had been deep into the illness. He moved forward and placed his hand on Kysa’s forehead, sending out some magic to check her status, before changing it to channel some strength into her along with some healing spells.

“She hasn’t woken up since this morning. Lily Potter came in, and Kysa tried to get up when telling her that she wasn’t her daughter.” Caia said. “It took quite a bit of energy from her.”

Loki nodded. “She is getting worse quickly. I need to get started on the potion to help her recover. You have done well by keeping her cool. If I could ask you to continue to do so?”

“Of course. And we’ll keep an eye on her too.” Caia nodded.

“You go get started.” Tony waved a hand. “We’ll man the fort.”

“Need any help?” Bruce asked.

“I think I can manage Doctor Banner.” Loki said. He worked on the potion in the corner of the room, where he could still keep an eye on what was happening, but where the fumes and the heat from the potion wouldn’t affect Kysa.

The potion was nearly finished several hours later when Lily Potter entered the hospital wing. “You!” She hissed at Loki. “You attacked my husband.”

“It was his own fault. You should know how I am, _Lily_. If someone threatens those I care about, I do something about it.”

“James would never threaten Kysa.”

“But he would try and take _my_ place as her father.” Loki said. “I would leave, if I were you. I am seriously contemplating pulling her out of Hogwarts. There are plenty of other schools after all. That you were planning on keeping me unaware of this means I am leaning on that option. You could have killed my daughter. Except she has some excellent friends.”

Lily paled and her eyes widened slightly, before she composed herself and nodded, before leaving. If he pulled Kysa out of Hogwarts, that would see any chance they had of making a relationship of parent/daughter with Kysa blasted to smithereens.

Loki administered the potion and re-cooled the sheets. “Now all we can do is wait.” He said.

“Wouldn’t you be able to keep her cooler?” Tony asked. “You know, if you went all blue.”

Loki simply raised an eyebrow at the way Tony said it. “Once again, Stark, you prove you cannot be subtle.”

“Oh you know what I mean!” Tony huffed.

“A child would know what you meant.” But, he did note that it was a very good idea. They watched as his skin turned blue and eyes became red, markings appearing on his face. Loki sat on the bed alongside Kysa and pulled her into a hug. The contact caused her skin to become blue as well, but a far lighter colour, with less prominent markings, highlighting the fact that she was only half Jotun.

They were undisturbed for a while, until Tony said, “Jeez, where do you go to get food in this place?”

All of a sudden, several small creatures appeared, carrying trays laden with dishes.

“Good service.” Was all Tony could say, stunned.

“They’re House Elves, Tony. Hogwarts probably has the largest contingent here, to cook clean and look after the castle.” Caia explained. He nodded in acceptance and they all accepted the food supplied.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Kysa woke up, feeling groggy and her limbs feeling heavy. “Daddy?” She asked blearily.

Loki let out a small sigh of relief that she had woken up, having returned to his usual, pale form a few hours beforehand. He had given her several doses of the healing potion and been sure to keep her cool, but that was as much as he really could do. It was up to her to get better. But if she had woken up, then she would be fine.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Aching.” She mumbled, curling into him. “How long have you been here?”

“Two days. You were asleep the whole time.” He answered her. “Tony was here too, but had to return to New York. Bruce and Caia are still here, however.”

“How are Aaric and Amdis?” She asked.

“They are well. You should not worry about them, when you need to recover yourself.”

“The Potter’s haven’t come in, have they?”

“Lily Potter came in once. She is staying away, however. All it took was threatening to pull you out of Hogwarts, and enrolling you in another school.”

She yawned. “That’s good.” She said, closing her eyes.

“Do not fall asleep yet. You need another dose of the potion, just to be on the safe side, now you have woken up.”

She nodded and forced her eyes to remain open as he grabbed a vial from the bedside table. Loki helped her drink it and she grimaced at the taste. “Can I go back to sleep now daddy?” She asked.

“Now you can.” He said, wrapping his arms round her and running a hand through her hair. “Do not worry about a thing, little one. Just recover.”

It took yet another two days for Kysa to come anywhere near to being well again, but by that time she was able to remain awake for several hours at a time, which reassured Loki that she wouldn’t slip back into the illness.

“We need to talk about your schooling,” Loki said, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Kysa.

“Are you withdrawing me? I have friends here dad.”

“I am aware of that, which is why, for now, you can stay here. However, the moment I suspect something is wrong, if they try anything, then I will pull you out of this school. Salem, I know, is a day school for most, so you would be able to stay at the tower during week days and travel to school, and come home on the weekends, an option I prefer. But I am willing to allow you to remain with your new friends for now, so long as the Potters do not attempt anything to try and step in as your family.”

“How will you know?”

“Because of me, princess.” Kysa looked round to see Sif entering the ward and grinned.

“Lady Sif!”

The warrior goddess smiled and bowed slightly to her. “I volunteered to come here and keep an eye on things and protect you. I have been told of the attempt they made earlier in the term. They should not do so again with me present.”

“I also have a plan to ensure that, should they decide to get the ministry involved, we will already have an advantage,” Loki said.

“What’s that?”

Loki smiled. “I had to convince your grandfather of course, but it will be worth it,” he told her, before he informed her and Sif of the coming plans.

Loki, Caia and Bruce remained at Hogwarts until Kysa was able to return to classes. Sif had been given quarters next to the Slytherin dormitories and had been given access to the common room so she could come and go as she wished when checking on Kysa.

Before he left however, Loki decided to pay Dumbledore a visit. “How can I help you?” The old mortal asked. He seemed to be a benign grandfather figure, but Loki could see the steel glint in his eyes. This man did not like him at all.

“I am aware that you helped, perhaps even suggested, that the Potter’s give Kysa up,” Loki began.

“Never with the intention that she would not return. Your actions are hurting a family. I implore you to let her go back to her real family.”

“Let her? Kysa does nothing she does not wish to. She wants to remain my daughter, so she does,” He smiled, but there was no humour in it. “And every day I am glad that the Potters can see what they have missed out on. They gave her up, and now they, seemingly, regret it. The attempts of you and the Potter’s to get Kysa to re-join the Potter family have failed so far and if any more are made, they will fail too. Kysa is happy where she is. As my daughter. Should any more of those attempts be made, however, they will never see Kysa again. I will pull her out of this school. Should anything happen to Kysa by your hand, or any others such as the Potters, my family is quite willing to declare blood feuds, which, considering our status, and yours, would quickly escalate into a war. I am sure you do not want that.”

“We never meant to search out war. I was only concerned with the happiness of Kysa and her family.”

“They are not her family. And what you have been trying to do has not helped her happiness. If you were successful, you would be condemning her, not helping her. Stay away from my daughter. She has a family already, and it is not the Potters.” He stood and turned.

“And if she wanted to stay?”

He stopped, hand itching for a knife to bury in the old man. “Should that happen, I would know something had been done to her mind. The first thing I would do was ensure the best healers treated her. And then search out whoever had placed the spell on her.” With that, Loki turned and left the room.

Kysa was waiting for him in the entrance hall, looking worried. When she saw him, she went up and hugged him. She may be better, but she was still building her energy back up. What would have been a flying hug before, was now just a hug. “Is everything going to be alright?”

“It should be. You know, you can leave if you want to.”

“I know. But I want to stay with my friends. I don’t know what the rest of the house would do if I left. Especially to Hermione.”

“It would be easy enough to help them transfer as well.”

Kysa smiled. “It could be harder than you think.”

“I suppose it would,” he said, running a hand through his daughter’s hair. “You will be safe now that Sif is here, as well as your familiar. You simply need to get better.”

“I’m almost there. Strong enough to attend classes at least.”

“If you were not, I would not be leaving.”

“I’m going to miss you dad. I can’t wait for Christmas.”

“It is not that far away now, little one. I will always come if you need me. You are my daughter.”

She smiled up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	15. Holidays Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Kysa grinned at the letter. Apparently her grandfather had approved of the plan. While there were some aspects of it that she did not like, the advantages would outweigh those. She put the letter away and looked up at her three friends. “Do you fancy visiting my home for the Christmas holidays?”

In union their jaws dropped. “You mean Asgard?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. My grandfather has given you the permission to come.”

“I’ll have to write to my parents, but I would love to!” Hermione nodded.

“Me too,” Draco grinned.

“Me as well,” Daphne added.

It only took them a couple of days to get positive responses back. All three were positive, but she got the feeling that the Greengrass and Malfoy parents had slightly different reasons than the Grangers, the latter just seemed to be glad Hermione was making friends. The former wanted their children to Make Connections.

The holidays arrived quickly, without any other incidents. Sif had seen to that. She had been able to work with the head of Slytherin in order to keep the Potters at bay. Lily Potter appeared to have a very healthy dose of respect for the warrior, one borne from years of acquaintance. Thanks to that, her husband and son were well informed of Sif’s prowess. However, the three were willing to back off, as they believed they had been presented with an opportunity. The Potters, Dumbledore and even the Minister for Magic and a few of his staff had also been invited to visit Asgard to experience the Yule celebrations. Everything had been planned to ensure that the Potters would be blocked from any mortal legal support from their government as well.

As the Hogwarts Express reached Kings Cross, Kysa said goodbye to her friends. They would be visiting her home in three days’ time, giving each of them a chance to spend some time with their families. Sif was the first to spot the group waiting for her and began steering her charge in the right direction, always on alert for any threat that may present itself. When Kysa saw them, she took off running. She threw herself straight at her father and found herself enveloped in a tight hug.

“It is good to see you too, daughter,” Loki said, smiling down at her. “How has school been?”

“Good. Everything has calmed down considerably. I’ve been able to focus on my classes without the interference of idiots.”

“I am glad to hear it. Now go and say hello.”

The moment he released her, Kysa was grabbed in a hug from her uncle. “It is good to have you back safe, Kysa. Aaric and Amdis have missed you greatly. They cannot wait to see you again. And neither can your grandparents.”

Kysa smiled. “I can’t wait to see them either.” Her grin got wider when she saw Caia, and slipped away from her uncle to hug the Kitsune. “Caia! I didn’t expect you to be here!”

Caia grinned. “Well, seeing as I am coming with you to visit your home, it made sense to be here to greet you so we could all head back together.”

Kysa’s smile widened. “How long are you going to be visiting for?”

“The holidays. You’ll be glad to get back to school by the end,” Caia joked.

“Never. It’s good to see you,” Kysa responded, wondering when it was arranged that Caia would be coming to Asgard. She had been unaware that Caia had gotten to know her father and uncle well enough to get the invitation, but was extremely glad she had.

“Any problems, Sif?” Loki asked her.

“Very few. And very basic. The Potters knew quickly to steer clear.”

“Good,” Thor growled. “This plan of yours better work brother. I still do not see why I cannot simply-”

“Because that would just cause more problems. This will gain us allies within the Ministry, and cut the Potters and Dumbledore off at the knees.”

“Well, we should go. Before I do something they will regret,” Thor replied.

“Of course,” Loki nodded.

* * *

 

Kysa had barely reached her rooms when her cousins rushed in, swamping her in a large hug, and both talking a mile a minute. She did not help that however.

“I’ve missed you!”

“How was it?”

“Are you both recovered?”

Eventually they all calmed down enough to get their questions out and their answers in turn. The three of them were relieved they were all well. They knew others had been killed by the illness. Not many this time, but it could have happened to them. Kysa would have been especially vulnerable, considering the fact that if word had not gotten out thanks to her friends, she would not have had proper treatment. That one act had ensured her friends, when they arrived, would be welcomed warmly.

“Professor Snape, my Head of House and potions teacher, took me aside yesterday after class and told me he was going to start assigning me work that’s usually for second years as homework instead of first year assignments.”

“Really, why?” Amdis asked.

“Apparently I’m a natural. I was finding the work rather easy, and he had me complete a potion on my own time last week, which I found out was second year material, which must have told him I was ready for it.”

“Are you going to do it?”

“Of course. He says if I can skip a year and then take my O.W.L’s and N.E.W.T’s in fourth and sixth year instead of fifth and seventh, I would be able to get a head start in a mastery if I was interested in it.”

“What would you do with that?” Aaric asked her.

“Well, it would open up all sorts of doors for me in the Wizarding community all over Midgard. Being able to work in a profession within the society may be able to help the Avengers and SHIELD if there is ever a problem that comes from the wizards. An inside source, if you will.”

“Would you not be able to get that from just going to this school?”

“There is only so much a student can experience. I have been to Diagon Alley to shop once and Hogwarts. I have little understanding of their economy and government. Yet we all have had far more experiences with normal mortals. I just want to be able to help if I can.”

Aaric nodded. “I understand. Information is vital in any situation.”

 

* * *

 

Kysa was with her whole family for dinner that evening. Rhan was laid out under the table, occasionally being slipped bits of meat. Her grandmother was grilling her extensively on her classes and the opportunity she was being given in potions. Kysa told her everything, talking a mile a minute about each subject and what she had learnt so far and what she would be taught in the coming months. When she finished she turned to her dad.

“Can I get some potions books from the library?”

“Of course, why?”

“I want to research a couple of potions, and compare them to their mortal counterparts. See what differs and if anything can be enhanced.” “Well, it will definitely prove you are eager about this opportunity to your teacher. I will help you select a few tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks dad!”

 

* * *

 

Caia smiled as she watched Kysa pouring over books and scribbling things down. She had decided on a burn salve and a calming draught as her areas of study and was already making remarkable headway with her comparisons. She could definitely see Loki’s influence in the young girl, having seen the exact same concentration in him when he had been planning various things the times he had been in New York.

“She is very dedicated,” she said quietly to Loki.

He looked up from his book and smiled. “She is indeed. Whenever she finds something that takes her interest, she will search everywhere she can until she feels she has learnt as much as she possibly can, and even then she does not completely put it aside, always aware there will be more to learn at some point.”

“That is a very good habit to have, being able to understand that your current information may later become outdated. It’s good she’s already picked that up. Though, I think she has you to thank for that.”

“Oh my mother played a large part in that too. But I am incredibly proud of her,” he smiled at Caia. “The day I adopted her, I can honestly say I never knew what to truly expect. Kysa just kept surprising me.”

“Kids have a tendency to do that.”

“She is very fond of you, you know?”

“I am very fond of her as well. I was worried more than I can say when she fell ill.”

Loki rubbed his eyes. “I have seen and done many terrible things in my life. Nothing felt quite as bad as seeing her so helpless and vulnerable. The only time that was close was when she went missing. Thankfully, she has come back each time. And then there are the Potters.”

“They are a family used to getting their own way. You need to be careful around them.”

“Oh I will be. But everything is in place. Having spoken with both Heimdal and Hela, I am well aware of just what I need to do to corner the Potters and Dumbledore. They will have only themselves to rely on after Yule.”

“Why do I get the feeling that, whatever the full extent of your plan really is, they should all just run, change their names and appearances and hide out for the rest of their lives in some backwater?”  

“Because by the time Kysa is seventeen, that is exactly what they will wish they would have done. This is simply the first phase of the plan,” his countenance changed quickly, however, as he changed the topic. “How about we leave Kysa to it? I am sure she will be fine, absorbed as she is. I could show you the city?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” she smiled widely at him.

 

* * *

 

Kysa led her cousins quickly over to her friends when she saw them enter the entrance hall of the palace. Considering who else was coming, she and Amdis were both wearing dresses, while Aaric was in his first set of armour, which consisted of a very light but intricate chest plate, vambraces and a red cape. “Hermione, Draco, Daphne, these are my cousins, Aaric and Amdis. Cousins, these are Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass, my friends from school.”

Amdis was the first to react, hugging each of them in turn. “It is wonderful to meet you. Thank you so much for sending that letter about Kysa being ill. You could very well have saved her life that day!”

“Indeed. We owe you all a debt,” Aaric responded, grinning. “And gained our friendship.”

“It was Hermione’s idea really,” Draco said. “She was the one who knew about Caia, and that she would be our best bet.”

“You still played a part, Draco,” Kysa said, noticing Hermione was blushing.

“She’s right Draco,” Daphne pointed out. “And thank you for inviting us to visit. This place is stunning!”

“It’s home,” Kysa smiled. Her uncle and the Warriors Three had greeted the adults and Hadrian, who, while looking awed at the scenery, was looking incredibly bored with the conversation, as well as Susan Bones, who had been brought by her aunt, the head of Britain’s Aurors.

“Welcome to Asgard. You must be Cornelius Fudge, Britain’s Minister for Magic? I am Thor, Prince of Asgard.”

“It is an honour to meet you, and a surprise to get such a wonderful invitation for myself and some of my staff.”

“My father is waiting to see you in the throne room. But if the younger members of the group would like to remain with my children and niece, I am sure they can keep them entertained until lunch?”

“That sounds wonderful, Prince Thor,” Amelia said, urging Susan in the direction of the others her age. Susan smiled warmly at the others. They had never had any problems with each other, so she was not so nervous. And, if Kysa was anything to judge her cousins on, they would not be so bad to spend time with during this visit. At least she would not be stuck in boring meetings.

Hadrian also seemed eager, a bit more eager than Susan. Kysa was sure he would try and convince her that her home and family was with the Potters. She was going to show him just how wrong he was. The two groups separated and they headed away from the throne room. Their first destination would be to show the others the training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


End file.
